On the Brink of War
by Tia and Tori INC
Summary: Mostly an OC fic. A war has broken out between Poseidon and Zeus, but what happens when Kronos is using the war as his advantave to take over Olympus? What if a new spy has entered camp, and will do whatever it takes to take down Olympus?
1. Tia's Cabin gets Scorched

**HK: Yay I survived to see the sequel!**

**TT: Aww that's too bad!**

**HK: I am still going to kill you!**

**TT: EPP! Ok anyways this is the sequel to Olympus chat room and it has some chat room but a lot of it will be story as well. So no reporting this!**

**HK: If you already read the first story Tori is HK and Tia is TT. If you were to lazy to read the first story here is a quick review!**

**TT: I am daughter of Aphrodite and Tori is daughter of Apollo. And just to clear this up, I am not a titan and Tori is not a Hunter of Artemis! We apologize for deleting the first story… It was Tori's fault!**

**HK: Long story! ****Anyways… here is a quick summary!**

**TT: Percy and friends are going crazy! There is a new chat room, but with arising problems!**

**HK: A war is about to break out between Poseidon and Zeus, but this time, there is no stopping it. Only the death of a close friend will stop the war. Enough of that! Let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: We, unfortunately, do not own PJO. But we have $3.05! Wish us luck!**

Tori's POV

I ran out of my cabin and towards Aphrodite's cabin. Just a note to all of you future campers, never, EVER, go near the Aphrodite cabin unless you want to have a makeover done. I, of course, am crazy, and do it daily, and I hate makeup. Thank god I have a really good friend over there who understands. Otherwise I would be covered in blush, lip gloss, and mascara.

I ran inside to find Tia and her half sister trying to force Annabeth into a makeup chair. Annabeth was struggling to stay up. I walked over and told Annabeth to shut her eyes, and snapped my fingers. The light in the room grew to be dangerously bright. The girls stopped pushing and covered their eyes. Smoke drifted up from the lights and I waved my hand. Nothing happened. I did it again, no cigar. I did it once more, using as much power as I could muster. The light died, but the smell of smoke remained. I helped Annabeth out of the room. Apparently I let out too much energy, because I was exhausted, and Annabeth's clothes were smoking.

"Sorry about that." I apologized. I was know for burning a lot of things, since I couldn't control my power that well. Once I nearly burned down the Big House! Annabeth nodded. I guess she was trying to say it was ok. I ran back to the smoking cabin to find Tia.

I saw her rubbing her eyes, and when she finally saw me, she looked ready to kill me. She walked over to me, with her left hand on her knife pocket. I put my hands up in a sign of surrender. She moved her hand away from her knife and walked out of the cabin with me. I let out a sigh of relief. She won't kill me today! She may be Aphrodite's kid, but she's murderous when she wants to be.

"Why did you have to nearly burn down my cabin? AGAIN!

"I had to save Annabeth! Besides I need to show you something! Follow me!"

I lead her to the big house, where I lead her around back. I crept through a window and beckoned her to follow me. She did, but after a moments hesitation. I tip-toed past the basement and stopped next to the door that lead into the living room, where Chiron and Dionysus currently sat, discussing matters.

I pressed my ear against the door and listened carefully, Tia followed my lead. What I heard made me seriously excited.

"Yes, it seems like a good idea to keep those brats busy." Dionysus mused.

"Yes. I quite agree. A chat room seems like the right thing to do. Olympus has one of the best. I will get started immediately. Oh yes, I almost forgot, is everything ok on Olympus?" Chiron asked.

Dionysus hesitated.

"Well there is something going on, some thing I don't know…" I looked at Tia, and I mouthed, _What?_

"Very well. God bye."

That's when Tia and I sprinted to the window and literally fell through it. We ran all the way back to the lake, where we discussed this further.

"A chat room? This will be _so _cool!" Tia cheered.

"I know but what's happening on Olympus? We have to find that out. I'll ask the Stoll brothers." I said seriously. Tia nodded and walked away, towards the stables. I tried to take my mind off things with a little bit of archery. I hit the bulls-eye every time, which was basically normal. But I couldn't stop thinking about the problem on Olympus. What could have possibly happened?

Now, usually, if I was troubled or I didn't know something, I would consult Chiron. But since he didn't know that I knew about the chat room and the problem on Olympus, which no one knew what the problem was, I went to ask the Stoll brothers to find out for me.

When I arrived at the Hermes cabin, the door was closed. As I opened it, a large bucket filled with icy water dropped on my head! I was dripping wet, but it was a simple prank. I've done it before.

"Honestly guys, is that the best you can do?" I asked Conner and Travis, who looked up from a stack of papers that had tons of notes like, _add another pound of feathers_. I was pretty sure that bucket of water trick _wasn't _the best they could do.

"What's that?" I asked again. Conner smiled wickedly.

"I hope you never have to find out." I took a step back. Who knows what they're doing?

"Listen, I need you two do me a favor." They perked up. They knew if they were ever asked to do something, it had to do with smuggling something from the nearest store. "Ok, there is a problem on Olympus, a problem nobody knows about. I need you two to find out what it is without being caught. Got it?"

Now both of the boys were smiling wickedly.

"You can count on us! We never get caught." Travis told me. I smiled. They would get the job done, even if they trashed Olympus along the way. The two put down their supplies and hid them under the bed. They ran outside to begin my mission.

**TT: So how was it?**

**HK: Did you love it?**

**TT: Hate it? Hopefully not.**

**HK: We are trying but we could really use encouragement.**

**TT: This is tiring, but since it is summer we can update more!**

**HK: Sorry if this chapter is short.**

**TT: We will try to make the next one longer.**

**HK: But in the meantime…**

**All: Review!**


	2. Conner and Travis play with Fire

**HK: We are back with chapter two!**

**TT: With more OCs!**

**HK: And they are…**

**TT: Shawn, Zack, Rylee and Meghan!**

**HK: Shawn, is a son of Poseidon. Zack, is son of Zeus. Rylee is my sister. **

**TT: And Meghan is my sister! Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: We still don't own PJO… the publishing company says we will never succeed and they laughed evilly…**

Tia's POV

I sprinted towards the stables to teach the campers how to ride. Ever since my sister, Silena, died, I've had to take her place. I got on a grey pegasus named Storm and took to the skies!

Below everything in camp seemed like little play toys that kindergarteners use. I really had to focus on teaching, though.

"Shift a little to your left Cassie!" I coached the daughter of Demeter. She did as I told her and her winged horse calmed. He flew straighter and more smoother. The rest of class was hectic. I sort of hated heights, but since Silena was my sister, I had to take over. I wish one of my other siblings had this job.

Finally class ended and I ran to find Tori. When I found her, she was walking out of the Hermes cabin, dripping wet with a wide smile on her face.

"What are you smiling about, and why are you dripping wet?" I asked her while laughing at her appearance.

"The Stoll brothers are off to Olympus to find out what the problem is! And I read their latest prank! I'd stay away from Clarisse's cabin if I were you! And we should head over to the pavilion. It's almost dinner time." She explained. As if on cue, the conch horn blew, signaling dinner. I walked over to my place in line while the rest of my cabin got into line. I took a head count and we walked off to the pavilion.

By the time we arrived, most of the cabins were already seated. Percy sat next to Shawn and Tyson, who were his only roommates at the time. Tori sat at the head of her table, talking with her many brothers and sisters. At Zeus's table, Zack sat alone. Poor him. And the rest of the tables were the same as always.

I got up and flicked some steak into the fire and prayed to my mom. Then I walked back to my table and waited for the announcements. Chiron stood up in horse form and clicked his spoon against a glass cup. All the talking in the pavilion ceased.

"I hope all of you had a fine dinner, and I would like to make a few announcements. A new chat room will be available to all campers tomorrow at noon." Excited chattering grew at the word _chat room_. Chiron tapped his cup again and the talking stopped. "And capture the flag will be tomorrow as well. Poseidon and Ares currently hold the laurels! Please make as many teammates as you can to ensure victory! Now, off to bed!"

` Zack, Shawn, Tori, Rylee and I walked out of the pavilion together. Tori and Shawn were conversing happily, not letting the loud noise around them get between them. In the meantime, Rylee Zack and I walked over to our cabins, talking about tomorrow.

"A chat room? This is gonna be great!" Rylee exclaimed. I smiled.

"I've known since about a hour ago!" And I told them about sneaking into the Big House.

"Well why didn't you tell us?" Zack whined. Thank the gods I didn't have time to answer his question. I ran over to my cabin and hopped into bed. Soon I was deep in a dreamless sleep.

Conner's POV

Me and my brother were hotwiring the camp's SUV when the conch horn blew in the distance. We decided now was the perfect chance. We finished snapping wires and connecting them until the SUV's engine started to hum. We hopped in and stomped on the gas pedal. The wheels screeched and we took off over the hill. We swerved onto the road and headed to NYC.

We drove up to the curb in Manhattan an hour latter. We parked and hopped out. hopefully no police saw two kids without a license driving an SUV. After entering the Empire State Building, I prank called the lobby so we could nick the elevator key. The phone rang and Travis sneaked over to the front desk until the guy at the desk picked up. When he did I snickered.

"Hello? I think there is a firecracker in the bathroom. There was a loud bang!" I asked innocently. The guy frowned.

"Excuse me? I didn't hear anything but I will see if there was one…" He walked towards the bathroom and Travis nicked the key. I threw an actual firecracker at the door to cause a distraction. The guy turned around and we headed up. That guy was stupid. It was too easy.

**HK: Well? How was this chapter?**

**TT: We hoped it was good and sorry if it was still short but we're trying to update fast.**

**HK: But while we write the next chapter…**

**All: Review! What else have you got to do?**


	3. Time Tricks and Butterflies

**HK: Ready for chapter 3?**

**TT: I hope you are. The chat room begins here! And you will learn the problem!**

**HK: And thanks to all of you who reviewed! You rock!**

**TT: And now we must get back to the story!**

**HK: Let the story begin! (And Tia just gave me another reason to kill her…)**

**Disclaimer: We still don't own PJO… curse you publishing company.**

Rylee's POV

Me and my sister, Tori, woke up the next morning at 8:00 and headed towards the lava rock wall. I couldn't wait until the chat room was open to the campers. Tori had no trouble climbing up. She was at camp longer than me. I, on the other hand, kept losing my footing and was getting scorched by the lava. Tori came out without a scratch, and I was burnt and tired. It was only 8:05. That wasn't right. Whatever.

I did archery and hit the bulls-eye every time. Typical. The problem was when I ended, it was only 8:10. Is my watch slow?

Time for canoeing! It was 8:15, so I hopped in a boat with Tori and paddled around the lake a couple of times to pass the time. Once I spotted Tia and Zack kissing on a dock. EWWWW! But when I finished, oh gods. It was only 9:00! I paddled around a gigantic lake 5 times, and it's only 9? that should have taken me at least 2 hours. Something wasn't right. I went to check the time in my cabin.

Inside my cabin, I looked up to the golden clock on the wall and gasped. Styx! It was already 5:00 p.m.! Someone messed with my watch, and someone was going to pay…

I grabbed my laptop and sprinted out the door. I ran past the Hermes cabin when I heard my name spoken from inside. I stopped and pressed my ear against the door to listen to what they were saying.

"Ha ha ha! I can't believe that it worked!"

"I wonder if she even found out yet!"

"Probably not. Let's check the chat room to see."

Into the chat room!

(Caitlindaughterofhermes has logged on)

(Calliedaughterofhermes has logged on)

Calliedaughterofhermes: Nope, Rylee didn't find out!

(Ryleedaughterofapollo has logged on)

Ryleedaughterofapollo: u r DEAD!

Caitlindaughterofhermes: EPP! Log off, log off!

(Caitlindaughterofhermes has logged off)

(Calliedaughterofhermes has logged off)

(Ryleedaughterofapollo has logged off)

Back to Camp Half-Blood!

Rylee's POV

Those girls were DEAD! D-E-A-D! I can't wait until they go to dinner…

The conch horn sounded in I got to work!

3POV

Rylee and the naiads got black garbage bags and filled them with mud and centipedes. They rounded up butterflies, since Caitlin hated them. After the bags were filled, they filled the mud and centipedes into the Hermes cabin's beds and covered them up nicely. The butterflies hid in their shelves and under their beds. they heard the campers returning to their cabins and they hopped out the window.

Caitlin's POV

I walked into our little cabin, smiling at the prank we had just pulled. Our cabin was much more roomy, now that most of the unclaimed had been claimed. I got my own bed now! But when I hopped in bed, I screeched like a girl in a horror movie. My bed was filled with mud and little squirmy bugs! I hate bugs! I screamed my head off when the butterflies flew out from their hiding places .

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOT THE BUTTERFLIES!" I screamed as the rest of my cabin ran around trying to get the bugs out of their beds. That's when I fainted, thinking that I would get revenge on Rylee, even if it was the last thing I do.

Rylee's POV

I was laughing along with my whole cabin when we saw the Hermes cabin's reaction. There was screaming and running around the room. Tori was on her knees, crying from laughter. There was one thing running through my head then. Let the prank wars begin!

Travis's POV

My brother and I waited in the elevator that headed up to Olympus. The ride was long, but we had time. Chiron would just think that we were off pulling another prank, and Dionysus wouldn't care.

When we got to the top, Apollo's chariot was already parked, and the sales men were shutting down their road side shops.

We walked through the town and headed the steps to the marble throne room, where all of the gods, including Dionysus, sat, arguing over something. We walked closer and hid behind a pillar. When we looked out from behind the pillar, the argument began to unfold.

"Father, how could he blame you without proof? This is most unwise." Athena asked her father, Zeus.

"He must have! My foolish brother felt that he had the right to get revenge because he still believes that my son stole his master bolt! That does not give him a right to steal MY TRIDENT!" Poseidon yelled, enraged. I almost gasped aloud.

I took my recording device out of my pocket to make sure it was on. It was. We have evidence that we learned the problem. But I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Why would Zeus steal Poseidon's trident?

"Maybe Zeus wanted more power?" Our dad suggested. Zeus glared in his direction.

"My own son accusing me? How dare you!" Zeus demanded.

Hermes shrugged. "I was only trying to help the case."

Ares spoke up. "As much as ol' Hobo over here is untrustworthy, he has a point."

After Hermes was done being offended, Artemis gave both of them a crazy look. "But why would father need more power?" Apollo nodded.

"If he wanted to he could blast us all of Olympus with the wave of a hand."

I decided that we should hide a recording device here and take his back down to earth. We hid one device in a nearby tree and the other was safe in my pocket. We ran off back to the elevator. We knew we did an amazing thing.

We just eavesdropped on the gods.

**HK: How was it?**

**TT: Are you happy that we stated the problem, as well as start a prank war?**

**HK: With so much going on, this story will be longer than we expected!**

**TT: So tell others! This story will be a hit!**

**HK: And we may have a guest narrator soon! She wants to kill me!**

**TT: Who is this guest narrator? Who will win the prank wars?**

**HK: Only we know…**

**TT: To find out all our secrets to this story…**

**ALL: REVIEW! Click the little blue button!**


	4. New Romance

**HK: Hey what's that?**

**TT: I don't know, Tori. Maybe it's a…**

**HK: Wait I know what it is! It's chapter 4!**

**TT: Yeah I knew that. I was just messing with you!**

**HK: Okay, now you're REALLY gonna die!**

**TT: EESHK! Ummm TIME FOR THE STORY!**

**HK: Hope you love it! (By the way, we decided to make the guest narrator in the 7****th**** chapter, just to annoy you! TEEHEE!)**

Meghan's POV

Okay, trust me, I KNOW I'm not always correct, but there is definitely something going on in Hermes' cabin. When I went to get Annabeth to go canoeing, as I was walking past the cabin, a firecracker shot out of the window, nearly hitting my face. Of course, Annabeth just cracked up. Typical Annabeth. I thought it would be weird…. And dangerous… if I just walked in there and asked what was up, so I figured I should just check the chat room after dinner.

Me and Annabeth grabbed the paddles and dragged the canoes into the lake. It was pretty calm, until Percy, Shawn and Zack ran into the water with Nerf guns. No one, not even in Olympus, will ever understand boys.

We were canoeing for a good two hours, and just in time for the conch horn to sound. And you know what that means. We walked in seeing all of the tables and chatting children. When we sat down, excited about eating, JUST about to take a bite of their food, Chiron tapped his glass and the room silenced.

" I will be leaving camp unattended for a week to go to Olympus. Please remain calm while I'm gone."

I heard a faint "YES!" whisper coming from Apollo's table. Possibly from Rylee? Maybe she has something to do with the thing happening in Hermes' cabin! And she's happy because she doesn't want Chiron to find out! I must be awesome. Once dinner was over, I quickly ran to my cabin. Time for chat room!

(Meghandaughterofaphrodite has logged on)

Meghandaughterofaphrodite: Is Riley on?

(Ryleedaughterofapollo has logged on)

Meghandaughterofaphrodite: RILEY!

Ryleedaughterofapollo: WHAT?

Meghandaughterofaphrodite: I know you know what's going on in Hermes' cabin so what's going on?

Ryleedaughterofapollo: Okay, well yesterday they messed with my watch so I filled their beds with mud and bugs and I put butterflies in their shelves and stuff! So it's a prank war!

Meghandaughterofaphrodite: No way! I want in.

Ryleedaughterofapollo: Good I could use help. Okay I need you to go into Hermes' cabin during dinner tomorrow and find out what they're doing.

Meghandaughterofaphrodite: Gotcha. I'll report to you tomorrow.

(Meghandaughterofaphrodite has logged off)

(Ryleedaughterofapollo has logged off)

Connor's POV

Okay even though we DID do something amazing, we have to make sure NO ONE finds out. We went through the same long ride as we did going to Olympus coming back. Travis had the same smile on his face as I did. When we got back, we were exhausted. Straight to the cabin we went while dodging flying firecrackers on the way. Weird, I thought. That stuff is usually coming from our cabin. We figured we would find out sooner or later.

Shawn's POV

I walked back to Zack's cabin where I found him and Percy. They were still shooting random things. My best friends are idiots. I let the monkeys continue while I logged onto the chat room.

(Shawnsonofposeidon has logged on)

(Toridaughterofapollo has logged on)

Toridaughterofapollo: Hey you

Shawnsonofposeidon: Hey ;)

Toridaughterofapollo: Teehee3 whatcha doin?

Shawnsonofposeidon: Watching Zack and Percy shoot each other with Nerf guns

Toridaughterofapollo: Lol that's normal lol

Shawnsonofposeidon: Sooooooo

Toridaughterofapollo: Wait meet me under the bridge in five minutes

Shawnsonofposeidon: K

(Shawnsonofposeidon has logged off)

(Toridaughterofapollo has logged off)

I did as Tori said and we met under the bridge.

"Hey Shawn I was wondering if you would want to have a lunch-picnic thing tomorrow by the lake?" I could tell Tori was nervous.

"I'd love to," I said. Wow.

"Awesome! See you there." She started to walk away, but I grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" I said. She turned back.

I leaned in and kissed her. You will never know how nervous I was. She smiled and walked back to her cabin.

I just got a girlfriend.

**TT: So what did ya think?**

**HK: You absolutely LOVED it? I know I did! (blushes) I'm gonna kill you Tia!**

**TT: What else is new?**

**HK: Okay? We will update quick!**

**TT: Sorry if it was short! But In the meantime, **

**All: REVIEW! **


	5. Problems and Fake Love Notes

**HK: Personally, I think the last chapter was the best.**

**TT: Well apparently YOU do! But know it's my turn to have a happy ending!**

**HK: Whatever you say! I love you!**

**TT: ….. you're weird today.**

**HK: Thanks! On with chapter 5!**

Tia's POV

Me and my bestie (In case you haven't noticed, it's Tori) were going to Zack's cabin to hang out with him and Shawn when we ran into the Stoll Brothers.

"I'm guessing you're back." I joked

"No dirrr!" Connor got all in my face

"We found out the problem on Olympus! Zeus thinks Poseidon stole his bolt so he stole Poseidon's trident so they're gonna have a war soon!"

"Oh my gods this terrible!" Tori screeched. "What if Zeus knew he didn't steal his bolt and he stole Poseidon's trident to get more power?"

"Maybe," I said.

"Yeah that's all very interesting but we gotta go!" Connor said. And they skidded to their cabin.

"Weirdoes," I mumbled. "Well let's go!"

Meghan's POV

I crept up to Hermes' cabin to see what was going on. Putting my ear up to the door, I listened carefully.

"Do you think it will work?"

"Definitely. She opens the door, triggering the alarm, and firecrackers explode."

I gasped. And they heard me. I quickly slid around the side of the cabin and ran to Riley's cabin.

"RILEY! WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T WALK INTO UR CABIN TOMORROW WITHOUT SOMEONE GOING FIRST!" I screamed.

"Why not?" She asked, puzzled

"Because when you open your door a bunch of fireworks will explode!" I replied.

"So THAT'S what they were doing!" You could practically see the smoke coming from her ears. "Then we have to do something to them before they do it to us!"

"OOOOOOOOH! We'll say that the new guy Ryan wants to take them out on a date and to meet him at the bridge and they get stood up!"

"Perfect! Let's go!"

The note sounded a little like this:

_**Dear girls,**_

_**I would love to take you out on a date. Meet me at the bridge right before dinner. Hope to see you there ;)**_

_**Love, Ryan.**_

"WE ARE GENIUSES!" I said happily. We slid the note under the door of Hermes' cabin and ran back to Riley's.

Tori's POV

I can't believe what's happening in Olympus. Zeus has all the power he needs. Maybe I'm thinking about it too much. Anyway, me and Tia went to Zack's cabin to hang with the guys. We played with the Nerf guns and shot randomly. We had a great time. But most of all, I got to hang out with Shawn and Tia got to hang out with Zack. They are a cute couple. I wonder if me and Shawn make a cute couple. When me and Tia went back to my cabin, she saw me staring into space.

"Oh how my boyfriend is ever so dreamy." She said in a weird voice. She was mocking me.

"Shut up," I said. "You should get back to your cabin. It's bedtime."

She walked out of the cabin and back to her's. My head is filled with thoughts.

Riley's POV

We ARE geniuses. Me and Meghan are waiting on top of the bridge for Caitlin to come and get stood up. Right when we were about to give up and go back to the cabin, we see a little body moving towards them in the horizon. Once the figure got closer, we knew for sure it was Caitlin. She waited for hours and no one showed. We heard her say to herself, "This means WAR." And she stomped to her cabin. We were rolling on the ground, laughing as hard as we can. Our faces were practically purple from the laughing. Wiping the tears from our eyes, we went back to the cabin. Man, were we bored after that. We'll think of something.

Zack's POV

I couldn't stop thinking about Tia. We had a lot of fun when she came with Tori. I can't wait to see her again. Me and Shawn were walking past the houses when we ran into Tia and Tori. We all smiled and winked. Then laughed. Shawn and Tori were conversing happily, and I pulled Tia aside.

"Want to go on a double-date with me and Shawn and Tori?" I asked.

"Sure!"She was suddenly excited.

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and we joined the pleasant conversation between Tori and Shawn. Did we ruin it? Well too late now.

**TT: Teehee**

**HK: LOL so did you absolutely love it?**

**TT: YES I DID**

**HK: I was talking to the viewers**

**TT: PSSSSH I knew that**

**HK: Okay….. Review!**

**TT: Sorry if it was too short! Were trying to update fast!**


	6. Boys never Think!

**HK: Time for chapter 6!**

**TT: Really excited for you to read it!**

**HK: So we'll just stop talking… so you can read it**

**TT: Ya. Enjoy!**

Shawn's POV

Me and Zack are walking to the bridge where we would meet Tia and Tori. We thought it would be funny if we surprised them with the Nerf guns. But before we went to the bridge, we would scare Percy at his cabin. We crept up to his window and after a moment's hesitation, we sprang up and fired. He freaked out, screamed, and ran into the closet. WE CRACKED UP LAUGHING! Our faces purple, rolling on the ground laughing. He got so mad, he grabbed our arms and locked _us _in the closet! Of course we didn't care, since we were still laughing. Once we calmed down, we realized what we had done. Were gonna miss the date!

"Percy, seriously, let us out. It was just a joke!" I shrieked. That came out a lot louder than I thought it would.

"Yeah dude let us out!" Zack yelled

"Hmmm….. no." Percy was calm

"But we got dates!" He ignored us. Walked out the door and left.

We sighed, thinking about the girls and how they're getting stood up at the bridge and it's all our fault.

"What are we going to do?" I sighed.

Tia's POV

"When are they going to be here?" Tori asked

"Why are asking me? You know I don't know the answer to that!" I replied

"Meh meh meh meh meh meh meh," She mocked

We waited and waited and waited for an hour. Then we decided to give up and go home. We grunted. This never happens to people that AREN'T in movies. Poor us.

As we walked back to the cabins, we passed Poseidon's cabin. But we heard something a little like this: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP US! WERE GONNA MISS THE DATE!

Then it hit us.

"I'm gonna kill Percy!" I screamed

"Well let's go help them!" Tori replied loudly.

We ran into the cabin, straight to the closet. Also running over Percy on the way. Haha. That'll teach him. Tori unlocked the door and the boys went flying out of the room.

We just stared at them with the 'I can't believe you are so stupid' look.

"Were sorry! We scared him with the Nerf guns, and he locked us in the closet-" I interrupted Zack.

"REALLY?" I said sarcastically

"Its okay. We believe you and we forgive you" Tori said.

"!" They said.

We just talked until it was about 6:00. Then we went back to my cabin for a sleepover.

"So what do think about Shawn? He's pretty cute." I said

"BACK OFF SISTER HE'S MINE!" She shouted, making my eardrums explode.

"Dude! I was just saying! I have a boyfriend remember?" I replied

"Oh, right. Heheheh. Soooooo yeah he is pretty cute, isn't he? And he really likes me!" This conversation is obviously making her happy.

"Yeah you guys are really perfect together, I can tell."

"Well you usually know these things. You ARE Aphrodite's daughter." Tori IS right.

"Thanks. And I know I am. Teehee" I love these little talks we have.

Tori looked at her watch. "Hey it's time for bed. It's almost…1:00? Wow that went fast."

"Okay. Night bestie" I said, crawling into bed. She did the same, and I drifted off to sleep.

Tori's POV

I'm pretty tired too. My day was pretty hectic. There was saving Zack and Shawn, rafting, and I woke up at 5:00 in the morning to top it all off. So I feel asleep quickly.

This dream is pretty weird, I thought. First I saw Shawn riding up to Olympus. Then my mind went blank. After that, I see him…. Throwing a sword? Wow. Then I see Zeus holding Poseidon's trident! Oh my gosh! The war! Shawn is riding up to Olympus to fight!

I sat up and screamed.

**TT: How did ya like it?**

**HK: Awesome? We know.**

**TT: Hahaha. Well you probably want to read about what happens with Shawn, so we'll update quick!**

**HK: Until then, **

**All: REVIEW!**


	7. Screams and a Hint of War

**HK: Here we are with chapter 7!**

**TT: Don't you thin k we should do something? I mean, something we NEVER DO?**

**HK: I think you are right! Lets introduce… TORI!**

**TT: WHAT?**

**HK: Not me, Tori, my friend. She is our guest announcer. So here she is!**

**TV: Hi guys thanks for making me an announcer.**

**TT: No problem. So anyways we want to thank ****Noell isthedaughterofApollo****, Caitlindaughterofhermes and *cough*Torisfavorite*Cough cough* Shawnsonofposeidon! They had ether awesome reviews or constant ones. in some cases both!**

**HK: Tia shut up and Tori u wanna say something?**

**TV: Yeah are you two always fighting?**

**HK: Constantly. ANYWAYS… Let the chapter begin!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own PJO YET! (GIVE UP RICK RIORDAN! WE WILL GET YOUR PRECIOUS STORY SOON ENOUGH!)**

Rylee's POV

I woke from my dream after hearing a girl scream. My eyes shot open and I looked around. It was dark outside, about 5:00, and almost my entire cabin woke up. Well, except for Lauren. She's a heavy sleeper.

I turned to Tori's bed and frowned. She had shot up so hard she hit her head on the top bunk.

"Owwwww….. " She complained. Many of my siblings started complaining as well.

"Gods…"

"Do you mind Tori?"

"Can I please get some peaceful sleep!"

Lauren was still sleeping, but she rolled in her sleep. I walked (More like stumbled.) over to Tori's bed. She was mumbling.

"Shawn…danger…war…gods…" She muttered, in a trance, l still rubbing her head.

"What?" I asked her. That woke her. her eyes widened and she shook her head.

"Huh? What? Oh…nothing." She said, a little too quickly for me to believe her. Something was up. But figuring out now wouldn't help. I was tired. I went back to bed.

Caitlin's POV

I woke up at 8:00 a.m. when the conch horn blew in the distance. me and my cabin mates headed over to the dining pavilion to eat.

After giving burnt offerings to the gods, I sat down and began to converse withy the rest of the Hermes cabin. Elizabeth leaded over the table and whispered.

"You know, there was a loud scream coming from the Apollo cabin last night around 5. And now Tori is a bit more distant. I think it was her. I wonder what's up…"

"I guess maybe a nightmare? Those happen often." I guessed.

"Maybe. I'm checking the chat room later." She agreed, but I didn't think she was convinced. Then she turned back to her food and ate. I sighed. Poor cousin….

Callie and I discussed more pranks for the Apollo cabin. We could turn their arrows to rubber, repaint their cabin so it looks like Ares, steal their prized possessions, put a web of tape on the door… so many choices, so little time! I also told the Stoll brothers about the prank war, and they were all in! Rylee is going down!

Tori's POV

I was still thinking about the dream I had. Gods it was disturbing. I can't believe Shawn would…no…he wouldn't…. I decided to blow off archery 'cause I was too lost in thought. How sad is that? A daughter of Apollo, blowing off archery? That is SAD.

I walked to my cabin after breakfast, a couple of campers giving me a sideways glance. I guess they heard me scream the other night. Thank Apollo that Chiron and Dionysus were still on Olympus.

I saw Callie and Caitlin running past me with a suspicious black garbage bag. I had to remind myself later to ask them about that.

When I entered my cabin, I sat on my bunk and entered the chat room.

(Toridaughterofapollo has logged on)

(Shawnsonofposeidon has logged on)

(Caitlindaughterofhermes has logged on)

(Calliedaughterofhermes has logged on)

Shawnsonofposeidon: Hey Tori.

Toridaughterofapollo: Hey what's up?

Caitlindaughterofhermes: Oh just forget about us… we r just 2 people in the room, no need to say hi!

Shawnsonofposeidon: Hi.

Calliedaughterofhermes: That's MUCH better. Now Caitlin… what's our next prank?

Toridaughterofapollo: What prank? TELL ME!

Caitlindaughterofhermes: Ok long story short. Callie and I pranked Rylee so she wants revenge. she got revenge and she took it pretty far by pranking us twice so we need to get revenge. therefore, there is a prank war. btw Meghan is on Rylee's side 2

Shawnsonofposeidon: Well I want in! I'm on Rylee's side!

Toridaughterofapollo: Ditto! I'm getting my whole cabin involved! : D

Caitlindaughterofhermes: We r going to go recruit! See ya! Oh yeah I almost forgot.. Tori y did u scream last night?

Toridaughterofapollo: CLASSIFIED!

(Caitlindaughterofhermes has logged off)  
(Calliedaughterofhermes has logged off)

(Toridaughterofapollo has logged off)  
(Shawnsonofposeidon has logged off)

Shawn's POV

Ok… I am now part of the prank war. I left the chat room and went to find Percy.

I found him alright… He was trying to shoot his arrow at the archery range, and (unfortunately) his arrow went _way_ off target. It hit my shirt and pinned it to the wall behind me. I clapped sarcastically.

"Nice aim Percy… _VERY NICE AIM!" _I said sarcastically. I removed the arrow from my camp shirt.

"Sorry. So…"

"Percy. Our cabin is part of a prank war."

"What?"

"Yeah. Against the Hermes cabin. The Apollo cabin and the Aphrodite cabin are on our side. I think." I explained. Percy dropped his bow and ran to the Athena cabin.

"Wait up!" I yelled, sprinting after him. He stopped at the door and walked in. I followed. Annabeth was sitting at her desk, designing Olympus.

"Oh hi Seaweed Brain. What's up Shawn?" Percy smiled.

"Oh I'll tell you what's up. A prank war. And we need a strategist on our side. You want in?" Annabeth nearly fell out of her seat.

"Really? Ok! Explain." So I did. She nodded every now and then, and at the end, she started to brainstorm. we left her to do that, before she started talking in big words that we don't under stand.

With all of the action going on, I found it hard to believe that we were actually on the brink of war.

**TV: I LOVED IT! But that's not the question. Did you?**

**TT: So far many people did. Unfortunately I think we ruined some people's lives.**

**HK: SORRY CAITLIN! And F.Y.I. demon butterflies will not take over the world!**

**TV: So in the meantime…**

**All: REVIEW OR BURN IN THE NAME OF APOLLO! Just kidding but review.**


	8. The Triangle Starts Here

**HK: We are back! Duh!**

**TT: With another chapter! Double duh!**

**TV: And we want all of you viewers to know that…**

**HK: We now have a forum with a ton of awesome stuff! Some of which Tia doesn't really want people to see… some of which I want to kill Tia for! **

**TT: I thought I told you I was perfectly fine with it!**

**TV and HK: Uh huh. **_**REALLY!**_

**TT: Just read the chapter…**

**Disclaimer: *Hangs Rick Riordan off the edge of Tartarus*Us: GIVE ME THE STORY! RR: NEVER! * Tori cuts the line and RR falls* Tia: Umm.. Tori? He had the books when he fell. RR: YESSSS! Us: NOOOO!**

Tori's POV

I wasn't as pressured about the upcoming war anymore. Maybe it was because I was in another war, a prank war. I walked into my cabin and saw Rylee and Meghan, planning more pranks.

"Hi Rylee, what's up Meghan?" I greeted. "The rest of this cabin is now part of the prank war, or at least, they will be once I tell them. We are on your team and so is the Poseidon cabin." Rylee grinned and so did Meghan.

"Sweet! By the way, do you have any good pranks?" Now I smiled. I whispered my idea in Rylee's ear, and she told Meghan. They gave me a thumbs up. They approved. We began planning.

Travis's POV

We got back to our cabin and saw Caitlin and Callie huddled over a table, planning something. Callie looked up and saw us.

"Just the people we need to see! You guys are helping us win the prank war." I grinned evilly. I reached under the bed and grabbed out our unfinished prank. I showed it to the girls and the grinned. Caitlin examined the plan more carefully.

"You guys are so evil! Let's finish this."

Random Camper's POV

I was riding on Porkpie when I saw a figure struggling up Half-Blood hill. I descended a bit and saw a young boy, no older than I was, trying to get up the hill. I landed at the stables and told Tia. Her eyes widened as she ran off to the hill. I blew the conch horn.

Tia's POV

A camper came up to me and told me what he saw. My eyes widened and I ran to the hill.

A boy was struggling up the hill. _Gods... he's hot,_ I thought. I pushed those thoughts away. No. I have a boyfriend, I reminded myself. I ran to go help him to the border line.

I ran past Thalia's Tree and lifted him up. I looked behind him and saw 2 hellhounds, that must have been chasing him. I called out for help. There was no way I could fight both while helping this kid. Hades, I couldn't even fight both of them, even without the kid!

Percy and Annabeth ran up the hill together. it would have been cute if we weren't being attacked. They occupied the hounds while I lugged the boy, who was only half conscious, to Thalia's Tree. I leaned him up against the tree's trunk.

"Oh gods, are you ok? Who are you? Who's your parent? How did you get here? WHO THE HADES ARE YOU?" I attacked him with questions. He looked up to me. His eyes were a sea-green color.

Annabeth came up next to me with squares of ambrosia and a canteen of nectar. Food of the gods. The boy had some and his eyes seemed more alert. He comprehended what had happened and looked around. More campers had gathered. Tori and Shawn were staring at this kid in disbelief, and I guess Tori realized something I didn't. She whispered something to Shawn, and his eyes widened. Tori said something else, and he nodded. She look back to me and gave me a sympathetic look, yet it was a look filled with humor, like she had an inside joke. She mouthed, _good luck._

Percy's eyes widened and he fainted (I thought he would have gotten used to it, after all, he already had to go through this two times. One for Shawn and one for Tyson. And he decides to faint after he got 3 brothers? Gods… ). I saw why. Above this kid's head, was a glowing holographic trident, with a blue light swirling around it. One of my questions was answered.

The boy looked around one last time, and then looked back to me. I stared at him, feeling that things were about to get a whole lot more complicated.

"I'm Dylan, son of Poseidon."

**HK: This, was one of the things Tia didn't want you to see.**

**TT: Ahem? I said I WAS PERFECTLY FINE WITH IT!**

**TV: Anyways…. Review!**

**HK: Flames used to roast marshmallows for our reviewers!**

**TT: Tori… tell me you are kidding… and that you are not being literal. **

**HK: Ahhhh….umm… maybe?**

**TV: Oh no…**

**All: REVIEW!**

**RR: Will you please get me out of Tartarus?**

**TV: No.**


	9. Hurricanes and Questions

**HK: Gods sorry for updating so slow but I've been away for two weeks… I'm a traveler.**

**TV: Of course you are…..**

**TT: Oh and thanks to all of our reviewers! A.K.A. ****P.8-18-94**** and Caitlin Anastasia! Have a marshmallow! Sorry it wasn't roasted…we got no flames!**

**HK: We'll shut up so you can read.**

**Disclaimer: As said in the previous chapter, Rick Riordan is trapped in Tartarus with his books, and we can't think of a way to get him out… NOOOOO!(So obviously we do not own PJO…yet.) Review or you will fall (By 'fall' we mean 'get pushed in by Tia'.) into Tartarus to retrieve the books. And RR, I guess...**

Shawn's POV

"I'm Dylan, son of Poseidon."

There was a silence. Percy was unconscious, Tia was awestruck, Tori with a sympathetic, yet humorous look. I was just staring at my new brother.

Dylan winced, and then fainted. Tia held him so he wouldn't fall. I had to admit, Tori was right.

Flashback

_I was staring in disbelief at Dylan. Tori leaned over and whispered._

_ "I think Tia already likes him." I looked at her crazily. "What? Look at the way she looks at him. I'm no goddess of love, but she has the same look on her face. The face she has around Zack. Isn't it funny? She can sense when others fall in love, but she can't sense it in herself? "_

_I nodded. I saw her point. She had a dreamy look in her eyes. How did I not notice it five seconds ago? Gods…when Zack finds out…_

End of Flashback

Some of the Apollo healers came and lifted Dylan on a cot and brought him to the infirmary. Poor brother. Naturally, Tia followed. Zack had a look of suspicion in his eyes. Who wouldn't?

Tori went back the her cabin with Rylee and Meghan. I decided to follow.

I looked though the window. The girls were sitting around the golden table in the center of the Apollo cabin. They were drawing some kind of chart.

"Ok, this will be the largest prank, and it will take place soon, and we won't stop until the surrender. We WILL WIN!" Meghan cheered, in a very angered way. I don't know why she was angry, maybe just for affect? I stepped into the cabin.

"What's the largest prank?" I asked. Tori looked up and smiled. Rylee was the one who spoke up, though.

"Oh nothing, just the worst day, or week, or month, ever!" Rylee cheered. I thought that was the perfect prank! With that, they would never get a break. Beware Hermes cabin…beware.

Tori's POV

Now, this prank war is fun. But what about the real war? The whether has been out of whack lately. Giant waves crashed against the shore, thunder rumbled above our little water-proof bubble. What next, a hurricane? Ha. Very funny. Did you think I was kidding? I think I just jinxed the entire camp, 'cause a new wind brewed. All of us stopped planning and looked out the door.

Campers stopped everything. All of the volleyball players stared at the sky.

A swirling funnel cloud touched down in the center of the cabins. Campers screamed and ran around aimlessly. There was a blinding flash and the funnel could dissolved. In it's place was Hermes.

All of the campers stopped screaming and stared at Hermes. He just stood there, not minding every person looking at him. Shawn, Rylee, Meghan and I walked out of the cabin.

"All campers. Up on Olympus, we kind of have a problem… and I ask you not to freak out or run into the center of this conflict. Stay out of this until Chiron lets you. The problem is that Zeus and Poseidon are threatening war." Many campers gasped. "Poseidon's trident has been stolen." More gasps. Percy yelled, "WHAT?". I guess he woke up..."And they may ask for fighters from this very camp. Do not answer this call! Um…that will be all… Bye."

And with those words he disappeared in a flash of light.

Several campers starting chatting nervously. I heard a lot of different theories.

"I think a daughter of Zeus stole it. Maybe Thalia?"

"Percy isn't gonna like this… or Shawn."

"What the Hades?..."

Well, now the whole camp knew. What could possibly go wrong? (Sarcasm, oh please not the sarcasm!)

Shawn wasn't happy. I know he was with us when the Stoll brothers told me, but he wasn't completely convinced. He just thought they were tricking us (Well, they are good at tricking people…). But now he just stared at the ground, looking pretty mad. I tiptoed away and over to the new Iris cabin.

I gotta say, the Iris cabin is pretty cool. Rainbow beds were in an arch around the multicolored walls. I don't mean just plain rainbow, I mean the beds change color every few seconds. A large fountain sprayed mist all around, and drachmas were plentiful at the bottom of the fountain. I took one and threw it into the mist.

"O' goddess of the rainbow, show me Apollo, Olympus." I said. Soon my dad's face appeared in the mist.

"Dad!" I yelled, getting his attention. I didn't call him lord or Apollo. He didn't like me or any of my half-siblings getting to formal. He turned and smiled.

"Hey Tori. Anything new at camp?" He asked, like a regular dad would.

"Oh… nothing much… what about the war?" I asked slowly. Apollo's eyes widened when I mentioned the war.

"How do you… who told… was it Hermes?" I nodded. I wasn't going to tell him about Conner and Travis eavesdropping, was I? I'm not an idiot.

"Oh…" He said. Very wide vocabulary, dad! (Oh no, not more sarcasm!) "Umm… ok."

I said bye and cut the connection. He was no help anyways.

Zack's POV

I may sound a bit paranoid, but doesn't it seem that Tia is falling for that son of Poseidon? She wouldn't…right? Hmm…..

_**(Zacksonofzeus has logged on)**_

_**(Tiadaughterofaphrodite has logged on)**_

_**Zacksonofzeus: Hey Tia.**_

_**Tiadaughterofaphrodite: Heyyy.**_

_**Zacksonofzeus: I have a question.**_

_**Tiadaughterofaphrodite: Ask away! I have all my life.**_

_**Zacksonofzeus: Would you ever leave me?**_

_**Tiadaughterofaphrodite: Why do you ask?**_

_**Zacksonofzeus: Oh just wondering.**_

_**Tiadaughterofaphrodite: NEVER! I luv u!**_

_**Zacksonofzeus: :)**_

_**Tiadaughterofaphrodite: See ya!**_

_**Zacksonofzeus: Bye!**_

_**(Tiadaughterofaphrodite has logged off)**_

_**Zacksonofzeus: Man I must have sounded stupid.**_

_**(Zacksonofzeus has logged off)**_

Dylan's POV

I woke up on a soft cot. The same girl with brown hair down to her shoulders from before was sitting next to me. I shook the sleep out of my eyes.

"Where…" I started. The girl cut me off.

"You're in the infirmary. Oh yeah, I'm Tia." she introduced. "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

Yes! I finally made it. I'm finally safe. I just hope I won't have to explain my past…

**TV: Great! Tia and Tori left to find someone to get the books back, so I have to close this chapter up. I can't believe it! They also made me go into Tartarus in a bunny suit to make RR give us the books. Didn't work! Although he did crack up… AND THE CATCH IT ALL ON VIDEO! Anyways… Who is Dylan, what is his past? Will this war EVER begin? Will I kill Tori and Tia? Read the next chapter to find out! BEWARE TIA AND TORI! BEWARE!**


	10. I Dont Want to Lose You

**TT: Haha were back!**

**HK: With another chapter!**

**TV: Why else would we be here?**

**Disclaimer: TT: How are we supposed to get the books? RR: Um, you could get me OUT OF TARTEROUS! HK: In your dreams, Riorden. **

Tia's POV

Geez, I wonder why Zack asked me that. Why did he have to make me all uncomfortable and weird?

I was walking to shoot some arrows, I'm probably the only Aphrodite girl with perfect aim. I hit bull's eye every time. But before I could make it there, I heard mysterious laughter coming from the Apollo cabin. Seems normal, but I'll check it out anyway.

I made my way in the cabin. "Hey guys what's going o-WHOA!" There were about 20 buckets of black paint filling the cabin. After absorbing it all, I see the Poseidon peeps there too.

"Ummmmmmmm…" Tori looked around. I still had my confused look on my face. Then Percy splashed a bucket of freezing water on my head saying "WAKE UP!" My face turned steaming red like I was about to kill him, which I was.

"Uh oh….." Riley said as a put my hand on my knife pocket. "Percy, you're in trooouuble." Before I could severely injure him, Tori grabbed my hand and pulled it away.

"Okay, its kind of a prank war against the Hermes cabin. Meghan was supposed to tell you-" I cut Percy off.

"Meghan!" I screeched squeakily. "Why the Hades didn't you tell me? I'm your sister for crying out loud!"

"Like she said, I was going too…" Wrong thing to say, Meghan. Wrong thing to say.

"Ummm o-k.. soo whats this prank?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Were painting the Ares cabin black and blaming it on the Hermes cabin!" Big smiles filled the room.

"Awesome! Can I help?"

"Of course, sis!" Meghan put her arm around me.

"Don't think this changes anything. I'm still going to get you." I glared with fire in my eyes. She pulled her arm away and backed off.

"So." Tori said with a wide grin. "Let's get to work"

Tori's POV

Just as planned, we waited until the lights were out outside to sneek behind the Ares cabin.

"Paint brushes ready?" I whispered. Everyone nodded. "Go!"

Everyone painted as fast as they could. After five minutes, our arms ached badly, but we kept going. Minute after minute, you could see the rainbows and different colors turned to darkness like the cabin disappeared. After about an hour, it was so dark, it was hard focusing on where the cabin was. We quietly slapped high fives and headed back to my cabin to celebrate with root beer. Yay!

"That was awesome!" Riley screamed. We all shushed her.

"Remember everyone's asleep!" I put my hand over mouth, and of course, she bit me. "Owwwww"

Tia just rolled her eyes, and we continued in triumph.

Caitlin's POV

I stayed up all night wondering what they were gonna do next for their prank. Yes, I was scared. Not like that was anything new. They could come in with ice cold water and pour it on us! Or, she could send Ryan a note saying I hated him or something! If I only knew….

I woke up the next morning by a scream from outside. I yawned and flipped out of bed. Walked up to the window and…oh no…..this can't be happening.

"WHO DID THIS?" An extremely angry Ares girl screamed. Then suddenly, Tia ran out of her cabin and up to the girl. And pointed at- ME!

"The Hermes cabin did it! I saw them at night with a bunch of buckets of black paint!" Now Tia is in it?

"AHH! IM GONNA GET YOU HERMES CABIN! EVEN IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" She raised her fist up to the cabin and I ducked before she realized I was staring. Grrrrrr. Beware, other side of the prank war. Beware…

Tia's POV

HAHAHAHA! That was classic! Phew, my cheeks were hurting from laughing so much. After I calmed down, I realized Shawn wasn't there to see it, so I went to go check on him.

If he was hiding, he wasn't doing a very good job. He was sitting on a rock by the shore, staring at the waves. You see what I mean when I say he didn't do a very good job, since he's son of Poseidon. I sighed cause something was definitely bothering him. He turned around, I guess he heard me. "Hey" he said glumly.

"Uh, hey. Why are you out here by yourself? You missed the prank!" I said, walking towards him.

"Sorry" He was still looking at the ground.

"Okay." I sat next to him. "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong, or do I have to hug you until you do?" His eyes widened, but then into an innocent frown.

"I could use a hug." He stared into my eyes, I guess that was a hint?

I hugged him. "Well, I was talking about Tori, but you give good hugs, too." He shrugged. We both laughed out loud.

"Sooo what's wrong?" I was concerned, which was weird, because of the fact I was concerned for SHAWN.

"It's just this whole war thing between my dad and your boyfriends's dad." Why couldn't of he just said 'Zeus'? "It gets me so mad, and I have no idea why" he looked back down at the floor. And I didn't say anything. How are you supposed to reply to that?

"And I'm getting the feeling I should do something, you know?" He finally looked me in the eyes.

"Oh no," I got was he was clueing me. "No no you can't do that. What about Tori?"

"What about Tori?" He asked.

"Um, that's kind of REALLY huge! How do you think she's gonna feel about it?"

"Well, I haven't exactly thought that through yet" Was he crazy? "But I'll work it out. She's pretty understanding"

"Not in this situation! War, plus you, equals NOT UNDERSTANDING!" I was pretty much about to slap some sense into this boy. "What if you get killed or really hurt?"

"Well, why do you care so much?" he mumbled.

"Because Shawn. I think I speak for everyone at Camp Half Blood, especially Tori, when I say I don't want to lose you."

I walked away from him and into my cabin. Poor Tori. When she finds out…..

**TT: Sooooooo, I know you loved it.**

**HK: Don't lie.**

**TV: Cause we know you did :D**

**TT: So that means you should press that little button on the bottom of the page that we love so much!**

**TV: REVIEW!**

**HK: And Shawn, Tia is right when she said that last thing she said. If you're getting what I'm saying. : 3**

**TT: Any ways, only awesome people review so review or you're not awesome!**


	11. Pranks and Talks

**HK: I think by now we all know what this is…**

**TV: Another chapter… and Tori I think you are forgetting something.**

**TT: TV shut up!**

**HK: I haven't forgotten… Tia you are **_**sooooo**_** dead!**

**TV: HAHAHA!**

**TT: Tori is mad of the last AN. I wrote that, not her. So she's out for revenge. **

**HK: I think it's time I put **_**my**_** hand on my knife pocket…**

**Disclaimer: TV: This might be a while… RR: Hello, still down here! TT: No Dirrr. HK: Give us the books! RR: No.**

Shelby's POV (She's new.)

I sat watching Annabeth draw designs for the new and improved Olympus. Speaking of new and improved, camp has been a lot better since the second titan war. So many people have been claimed, including me. More demigods are popping up all over the place, most people who were injured badly during the war are out of the infirmary. Dylan is moving into the Poseidon cabin, too.

The bad thing was that a new war is here, and the entire Poseidon cabin has freaked out in some way, excluding Dylan, he hadn't heard the news.

I saw a plan on the ground at Annabeth's feet, and it did not look like a temple.

"Hey Annabeth, what's that plan on the ground? Is that…" I squinted to see, "a prank?". Annabeth sighed.

"Yeah. I'm working on it for the Apollo cabin. Prank war."

"I want in! Can I please Annabeth please?" I pleaded. Annabeth nodded.

"YAY!" I skipped out of the cabin.

Meghan's POV

I guess the Hermes's cabin decided to pull their prank a little late… Tori walked into her cabin, lots of blasting colors, lots of bangs, and out walked Tori, covered in smoke, and her hair smoking. At first I thought that her powers went out of whack again, but actually it was a fire-cracker incident. She stomped over to the Hermes's cabin with her bow, and came out 5 seconds later, smirking. Next came the Hermes cabin, coughing, and they stunk. How Tori managed to get one of the hunter's fart arrows, I will never know.

We put our next prank into action in operation: Annoy Hermes's cabin. Annabeth's design worked. Callie opened the door, a bucket of green paint dropped on her head. As for the Stolls…

Flashback

"Aphrodite girls, Conner and Travis need a makeover!" Annabeth yelled. A bunch of girly squeals came from the cabin. Travis and Conner ran, and I think I don't need to get into an explanation. Enough said.

End of Flashback

Conner's POV

The other team is so dead. My brother and I were attacked by stylists, my sister goes green, and Caitlin… has been spared. I have a plan for revenge.

"Oh Clarisse! I heard that Percy commented on how stupid Ares is, and he's bragging about beating him in a fight when he was twelve!" That ought to get her mad. She stormed off with her electric spear in her hand.

I looked into the back window and saw Clarisse holding Percy up by his hair. It was so funny! Shawn was just walking backwards ever so slowly, towards the exit. He made it to the door and made a run for it. Percy saw me and glared with a look that said, _you are _so_ dead. _I didn't stick around. Some how Percy escaped. And he started chasing me with Riptide. Uh oh.

Shawn's POV

Poor Percy. As soon as I saw Clarisse, I just bolted. Forget helping. It's life-threatening to get in Clarisse's face… or to protect her victims.

I was thinking about last night, when Tia came and talked on the beach. Deep down, I knew she was right.

_I think I speak for everyone at Camp Half-Blood, especially Tori, when I say I don't want to lose you, _she had said. That sounded pretty sincere. But Tori would understand, right?

No. She probably wouldn't. But I have to help my dad! Does _NOBODY_ get why? Why does Aphrodite love making my life hard?

**TV: Such a shorty!**

**TT: We had to get some pranks in there somewhere!**

**HK: Yeah. So anyways a few announcements… There are currently three new stories we are writing. Mine is called Interviews with Demigods. And Tia has two, Love-Struck Percy Jackson and Embarrassing Memories of Percy Jackson.**

**TV: So anyways read those two stories and review. But don't forget…**

**All: REVIEW THIS TOO!**

**HK: Ok now I think I get to have my revenge. *Takes out sword***

**TV: RUN TIA RUN!**

**TT: EPP! *Runs away at top speed***

**TV: And don't forget to check our forum, On the Brink of War. There's another reason Tori wants to kill Tia! I'm gonna leave now.**


	12. Memories and Moments

**TT: ELLO MATE!**

**HK: Australian accent?**

**TT: it's my new thing.**

**TV: …Alrighty then. **

Riley's POV

The prank war, in everybody's opinion but me, is getting a little out of hand. But what do they know?

Our next prank is that we spray paint the Hermes cabin's walls and say 'Ryan sucks' and 'were gonna lose' and 'we suck' in red paint.

After that, they came in the middle of the night and set this trap that whenever we opened our clothes drawers, little fish and seaweed plopped on our heads. Then to get revenge for that, we snuck in during dinner and put snakes in each of their beds.

Next, while we were planning our next prank, (ironic, right?) they hid behind bushes and shot water at us through the window, and we thought it was like, raining or something. We thought we needed a huge, dangerous, funny, embarrassing prank to pull on them so they will finally give up and we will have victory! So, we started planning.

Tia's POV

The prank war was fun, but I still had a lot on my plate. Like, Dylan is in his cabin now, Zack is suspicious, and Shawn is going to war! Why is there never a normal day for a demigod?

Right before I sat down and relaxed for a change, of course, someone knocked on the door.

I thought it was Shawn or Zack or Tori, so I opened the door.

And I _sooo _ regret doing that now. It was Dylan.

"Um hey. What are you doing here?" I asked

"Well, I just wanted to thank you for helping me, and I would like to explain where I came from."

"Oh, uh, um, you can, um, come in and um, tell me" Could you tell I was nervous?

He walked in and sat down next to me. "Well, do you know Shelby?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"You know how she and a bunch of other demigods are being discovered, lately?"

"Uh huh"

"Well that's what happened to me, and I kind of made a big deal out of it"

"How? What happened?"

"Well, when my mom first told me that Poseidon was my father, it was very hard to absorb, and I kind of ran away." He looked down at the ground.

"Then how did you get to camp?" I asked

"You see, I don't have the best luck in the world. And while I was walking around, finding a place to live 'cause I thought my family was insane, i-"

"Wait, why did you think your family was insane?" I asked

"I didn't believe them at first when they said my father was Poseidon. And as I was saying, when I was looking for a place to live, a pack of hellhounds ambushed me."

"Oh my gods!" I gasped

"Yes exactly! I had no idea why they were after me! But while I was running, I just, ended up here"

"That's so freaky."

"I know"

After that he looked at me and he didn't say anything. "What?" I asked.

"Oh, um sorry" He looked the other way.

What was that? He just started staring at me for no apparent reason.

"What?" I repeated.

"No, its just, you remind me of my old girlfriend, Tina"

"Whoa ok, let's not rule out nervous laughter" I said as a laughed nervously. Then he started looking at me again, weird. So since he was looking at me I started looking at him, maybe he'll stop. But once he saw I was doing the same thing he was doing, we both laughed out loud.

"You have a nice color in your eyes" I said while still laughing. Then he stopped.

"So do you" he said with a tiny smile. Then suddenly Meghan burst through the door.

"Hey peeps! What's goin on here?" She said. We just stared at her with wide eyes. "Oh I'm sorry to ruin the moment, if there was one, but dinners ready!"

We all ran out the cabin and ate dinner. Me and Meghan sat next to each other, as usual. "so what was that?" she asked

"what was what?"

"The little moment you and Dylan had"

"What? There was no moment!" I knew I was blushing, but who cares.

She gasped and smiled. "You're blushing!"

"No I'm not!" I covered my cheeks.

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Uh Ya!"

"Ok maybe I am but that doesn't mean anything okay!" I yelled. The whole room looked at me and I sunk in my seat. After that, Meghan didn't say anything to me.

**TT: Yeah we know it was kinda short but you like? We know.**

**HK: We are just trying to update fast! And you're gonna read more about Shawn in the war in the next chapter!**

**TV: SO REVIEW OR GET "DROPPED" INTO TARTEROUS BY TIA!**

**TT: Hehehe….**


	13. Learning to Yield

**HK: Ok… for the moment you have all been waiting for…**

**TT: We will not tell you… you MUST READ.**

**TV: Duh. We're not idiots.**

**TT: Well… maybe one is…**

**HK: I AM NOT AN IDIOT!**

**Disclaimer: TT: Yo Riordan! Toss up the books! RR: Never and HOW THE HADES CAN I THROW THAT FAR? TT: Didn't think that through… HK: And **_**I'm **_**the idiot?**

Meghan's POV

Wow. I didn't think Tia could possibly embarrass herself like that! She needs to control her temper. **(HK: The real Tia is currently fuming.)** I was walking back from the dining pavilion and back to my cabin when a blinding flash appeared in front of me. I averted my eyes and when the light died, Athena stood in front of me.

"Lady Athena!" I bowed. Athena smiled a bit, but then turned serious.

"Rise, demigod. Usually Hermes would deliver messages, but I had to take over. He is trying to break up Poseidon and Zeus. They are trying to tear each other to shreds. I need you to tell the other demigods that the war has begun. Any willing to fight may do so. And, tell Shawn to choose carefully." Then she disappeared in a flash of light.

"Wait! What about Shawn! Lady Athena, why must you leave me hanging in such a dramatic way?" I screamed at the sky. Thunder rumbled. Maybe I have miscalculated my pleads, and she thought I was insulting her. "Sorry! Won't happen again!"

I figured I've got nothing to lose, so I went around Camp Half-Blood spreading the word. But I dreaded having to pass the message to Shawn. Maybe I should go ask what's up…..

I knocked on the door to the Poseidon cabin. "SHAWN SHAWN ANSWER ANSWER SHAWN! OPEN THE DOOOOOOR!"

Shawn opened the door. "What? What do you want?"

"I have a message from Athena, but before I give it to you, you have to promise that you_ won't do it."_

"But-"

"PROMISE!"

"Okay, okay I promise!" He put his hands up in a sign of frustration and surrender. "Now tell me!"

"She said the war has begun, anyone can fight, and you must chose carefully"

"…..Um…. wow." He looked down at the ground.

"You _promised."_ I said in a dangerous tone.

"Yeah, yeah I know. Alright, go…keep spreading."

"'Kay!" I sighed. I left the cabin with an eerie feeling that the promise will be broken, and so will one heart.

Shawn's POV

I laid in bed, staring at the top bunk. I seriously wanted to fight. As far as I've heard, Percy does too. Annabeth has been stopping him. Which made me think, _would Tori do the same thing?_ Why are all romances ending in disaster?

I made up my mind and began packing. My sword, my shield, my armor, just the basics. I also packed some peanut butter (For Tyson, if I got the chance to see him in the war.). I zipped up my bag and waited till everyone was asleep. Then I realized I forgot one important thing.

I opened my drawer and pulled out a picture. One of Tori. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and a sword was in her hand. Gods…I'm gonna miss her so much. Thinking about being apart from her, makes me not want to go. But I must do this. I stuffed the picture in my bag and walked out of my cabin in the dead of night. I tip toed past the Apollo cabin and up the hill.

I got to the top, and two unexpected visitors were stroking Peleus, our guard dragon. Tia and Tori.

"What… what are you guys doing here?" I asked nervously. Tia looked up and gave me a look that said, _Don't do it… run you idiot!_

But I held my ground. Tori looked up and frowned.

She saw my bags. "Going somewhere?" She asked suspiciously. Tia smacked her head in frustration. she was signaling not to say anything, waving her hands back and forth. Tori turned around and she stopped suddenly and started whistling innocently, or at least, trying. Tori turned back and Tia went back to her panic attack.

"Tori I can explain…" I started. Tori sighed.

"No need. Don't pretend to think that I don't know what's happening. You're leaving, to fight."

"So you understand, right?" I said nervously. Uh oh…

"No. I don't understand why you are fighting while you could help us stop the war. It's more logical."

"As far as I'm concerned, you are no daughter of Athena. I need to help my dad!" I argued. Tori looked away.

"And if you die?" She asked.

" Then I'll be regretting it in Hades."

She didn't answer. How do you reply to that?

We just stared at each other, until Tori finally said something.

"I don't want to lose you"

"Hey that's what I said!" Tia yelled at me. "I told you this wouldn't go well!"

Tori looked at Tia, with a look that said _you're telling me about this later._ and Tia nodded in agreement.

I remembered what Percy told me. _Hestia told me one of the hardest things to learn is to yield._ I had a feeling Tori was learning this lesson.

"You know I love you, that's why I have to let you go." She said as a tear ran down her cheek.

"I love you too. and if I don't make it, you will always be in my heart."**(TT: Now Tori is fuming. HK: THANKS! For making us look so dramatic, when it isn't necessary! *Blushing like crazy*) **

First Tia and I hugged, then me and Tori kissed. After that, I walked off into the darkness. I looked back, and saw Tori, sobbing. Tia looked at me. _Smart. I thought you were a bit smarter than that!_ I immediately felt guilty. What had I done?

**HK: Grrrrrrrrr….**

**TT: Sorry.**

**HK: GRRRRRRR…..**

**TT: I'm SORRY! and plus, you're mad about kissing your Boyfriend! That's kind of sad!**

**HK: I'm not mad about that, I'm mad that you POSTED IT ON THE INTERNET! I'd actually like that to happen (Hint hint! SHAWN IF YOU GOT THE HINT TEXT ME. If not text me anyways and I'll tell you, maybe…).**

**TV: HAHAHAHAHA! Ok so just review! Tell us if you liked it!**

**ALL: REVIEW OR DIE!**


	14. Facing the Consequences

**HK: We are back again! Actually.. I'm back again. Tia's not here 'cause I hospitalized her with a head injury and 5 broken ribs! Tori's out buying me insurance, and I'm here narrating!**

**Shawn, Rylee, Caitlin, Zack and Dylan: YOU HOSPITALIZED TIA?**

**HK: Yup! Anyways thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please read while I buy Tia a get well card…**

**Rylee, Caitlin, Zack and Dylan: GET HER!**

**Shawn: Run Tori run!**

**HK: Not gonna argue! *Runs away at top speed***

**Disclaimer: HK: *Throws rope into Tartarus* Yo Riordan! Hold on! *Pulls rope and RR rolls over the side* RR: Free! Free! HK: Give me the books. RR: Left them in Tartarus. TV, TT and HK: WHAT? BOZO! *TV pushes RR back in Tartarus* RR:NOOOOOOOOO! TT: :P Long disclaimer.**

Tia's POV

Shawn… considering you don't die in war… I will kill you! You completely abandoned camp, me, _Tori._ Curse your honesty! Why didn't you run?

Those were the thoughts I was thinking while comforting Tori on the hill. Now, 5 days later, nothing has changed about my thoughts. But camp has changed greatly. Everyone was sad. No laughs, no pranks, no nothing! There was also a horrible fight between Annabeth and Percy the other day. I shuddered just to think of it.

Flashback, Three Days Ago

_ I walked outside my cabin, after hearing a big fight going on outside. Annabeth and Percy were standing in the middle of the cabins, fighting. AGAIN. I stepped closer to listen._

_ "Percy. Don't leave camp to go to war! It's unwise! You could be waiting this out!" Annabeth argued. Then I realized Tori had said a similar thing a couple of nights ago. _"I don't understand why you are fighting while you could help us stop the war. It's more logical."

_ "But I need to help Shawn! I've been fighting longer than him. He _needs_ me!" Percy insisted._

_ "What about me?" Annabeth yelled._

_ "Annabeth you know I love you but I have to…"_

_ "No you don't! Stop acting like a hero all the time!" Annabeth scolded._

_ "Annabeth!"_

_ "Don't you 'Annabeth' me! Fine! Go to war! Don't expect me to be at your funeral!" She turned her back on him. Percy stormed off to his cabin. I think I heard a faint "Ow!" from his cabin. He must have been so aggravated he kicked his bed. _

_After he slammed his door, Annabeth let her tears flow. Tori comforted her, and so did the entire Athena cabin, and, of course, all of my half siblings. _

End of Flashback

Tori and Annabeth are pretty close friends now. They've been trying to stay off the topic of boys. I used this opportunity.

I ran to the Iris cabin. I got a drachma out and threw it in the mist that forever flowed.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Shawn, Olympus!" I recited. Shawn's face appeared in the mist. he was strapping on armor in some room. He didn't notice me yet.

"Shawn you idiot!" I screamed. He flinched when he heard my sharp tone. He turned to see me.

"Hi Tia. Anything new?" He asked, purposely trying to stay away from Tori's topic.

"Oh quit stalling! Why?"

** "**You know why. It really hurt me to leave camp. But I have to!"

"No you don't!" I decided to use Annabeth's technique, "Stop playing hero! What are you getting out of this?"

"I get my dad's respect!"

"And Zeus's fury."

"So?"

"Idiot."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I care about my best friend!" I argued. Shawn looked away.

"I thought I told you…"

"You did, but that doesn't change the fact that Tori is looking like death itself!" I snapped. I didn't want to get all out of hand, but I had to. He wasn't listening to reason.

"Tia…"

"Shawn, I wanted this talk to go well. I'm sorry if I'm yelling, but now Percy is coming to help you and Annabeth's heartbroken too! Percy hasn't left camp yet, so if you come back now, two broken hearts will be fixed, two lives will be spared, and the camp will be happy again. Everyone misses you. Tori and Annabeth are currently crying on each other's shoulders. Even the prank war is less fun. Nobody played any pranks since the night you left! Do you care about any of that or not?" I stated a fair and convincing argument. Shawn would be crazy not to listen to me.

"Is it really that bad?" He asked, ready to give in. I nodded. Then, being the idiot he is, he cut the connection with his sword.

SHAWN!

Shawn's POV  
Like an idiot, I cut the connection with my blade. Why did I do it? I couldn't hear anymore of Tia's pleads to come back. If I did, or had the chance to answer, I would just give in. I convinced myself I was doing the right thing. I finished getting on my armor, and stepped out onto the battlefield.

It was a terrifying scene. Fighters were already fighting. So many in fact, it was an endless sea of soldiers! Fighters from the Army came as well, and _mortals_. I saw houses on fire, trees collapsing, and blood. Lots of it. I was in a Kansas field, fighting. There wasn't many people, so this is where it begun. But soon, the entire country would be a battlefield. I did the stupid, yet obvious thing. I ran in to battle.

**HK: Sorry, it was a shorty. But it was necessary! Remember to…**

**TT: *Bursts into room with crutches* You were saying?**

**TV: *Runs into room* They wouldn't let anyone under the age of 18 get insurance. Now, RUN TORI, RUN!**

**HK: Already got the memo! Remember to review, and BYE! *Runs***

**TT: *Goes after Tori at a slow rate* Aw… what the heck! * Holds crutches and runs after Tori* **

**TV: Also, please remember to read our other stories, Interviews with Demigods, Embarrassing Memories of Percy Jackson, and Love Stuck Percy Jackson! Thank you! **


	15. Camp HalfBlood is Going Insane

**TV: Hey! Tia is currently beating Tori with her crutches, so I'll be narrating.**

**HK: AHHHHHH!**

**TV: Oh gods hold on. *runs to Tia and Tori* BREAK. IT. UP! *breaks them up* *crutches go flying in Tartarus and hits Riordan in the face* Whoops...**

**Disclaimer: If a certain AUTHOR would give us the BOOKS then we would own PJO. But someone's being Mr. Crankypants today. RR:Hey!**

Tori's POV

I hate my life, I hate my life, I hate myy...

I dozed off and fell out of my chair.

"Ow!" I rubbed my head. I'm blaming Zeus for all of this stupid crap! Everyone is dull, the prank war is no longer in action, I just broke my laptop, Shawn is in war, Annabeth is still weeping, and so am I! Gods, this sucks on ice!

I decided to go to the pavilion early today. It's not like I can hang out with my boyfriend or anything!

I sat down at the bench, seeing Tia sitting at her table, alone. I walked over to her, not realizing that I have been cussing under my breath.

"Hey, what's up with you?" I asked, plopping a fake smile on my face.

"okay, dude, I know you're still depressed. You are not _that _good an actress" she said with a grin. My smile quickly disappeared into my old frown, and I glared at her.

I stopped glaring. "Why are you here all by yourself?"

"Got nothing' else to do" she looked down at the floor

"Tell me about it" I slumped in my seat, thinking about...nevermind.

She looked at me glumly. "It's soooooo boring! Everyone is dull! It's eating my insides, it's...it's..."

"It's war, Tia. i know you have had tragic things in your life, but this is when it gets hardcore-tragic." That made Tia think. Think about how her sister, Silena, died. Thinking about her step-mother who had a heart attack. Thinking about her non-demigod half brother Charlie who died. A tiny tear appeared in her eye.

"I'm sorry" I apologized. "But it's true" She nodded, and the tear disappeared. I guess she understood.

Tia's POV

When lunch was over, of course I had nothing to do, so I went home. I would usually be at Zack's cabin by now, but he got the chicken pox.

As I was sitting and reading, my mind suddenly stopped. Kind of like it shut down. And I had this feeling, that the only way it would go away, would be this: going to the beach.

i didn't know what I was doing. My legs took be out the door and straight to the beach. A few people called my name, but I didn't turn my head towards them or answer them or anything. Finally, I arrived at the beach, and sat in the sand. I felt much better. Maybe it was because I'm worried about Shawn. Tori said she was hanging out here all night for the past four nights. She said it was because of Shawn.

After sitting and staring at the waves for a good two hours, I got up and walked to the Aphrodite cabin.

Oh my gods.

I cant believe what I'm seeing.

The entire cabin...

Was playing _Scrabble._

"Holy. Crap." I said, staring at them.

"What? Oh because of the whole Scrabble thing? Well, we are _sooooo _bored, and we had nothing else to do" Meghan explained.

"You _cant_ be bored enough to play _Scrabble. I_ can, but _you guys _cant"

"Hey! Just because you are actually _smart, _and the only non-blonde person here doesn't mean we wouldn't wanna play this!" Meghan looked away from me and put three letters in three spaces. "Yay! Triple word score! This is really fun!"

My jaw dropped. I did nothing, but walk out of the cabin. _That was scary, _I thought to myself. Oh, Shawn. _What have you done?_

I had nothing to lose. I ran as fast as I could to the Iris cabin. I threw a drachma in the mist and recited "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Shawn, Olympus! Again!"

Then, in the mist, I see a bunch of people in armor, slashing each other with swords. It was physically painful to see this. Finally, I see Shawn and Percy, back to back, fighting the others. Percy had some really bad bruises, and Shawn, had what looks like a piece of jagged metal in his arm. I flinched at the sight of it. Um... maybe I'll just talk to him later...

I was about to leave, but then I heard a piercing scream come from the mist. I quickly looked and saw Shawn, falling down, with an arrow in his arm. I gasped.

"No!" I yelled. Oh gods, he heard me.

"Tia, you have been watching me?" I nodded. Before he could reply, Percy ran over to him, and sliced off the tip of the arrow with his sword. Shawn screamed in pain, but Percy pulled the arrow out, and put a bandage on the wound. As soon as it stopped bleeding as much, Shawn jumped up and started fighting again.

"Oh thank gods" I sighed of relief, and the battle scene disappeared in the mist.

**TV: phew, that was close. Shawn almost got killed!**

**TT: *rushes in, panting* hey I'm back!**

**TV: And Tori isn't!**

**TT:Oh shut up! Chiron took her safely to the infirmary.**

**TV: Oh, well that makes it better. *rolls eyes***

**TT:Anyways, go and press that little button we love so much!**

**ALL:REVIEW!**


	16. Aw, Styx!

TT: Ahh... It's good to be back... And while Tori is 'away'... I'm inviting her friend Rylee to replace her for the time being. She is RW.

RW: Hi.

TV: she doesn't say much huh?

RW: I have a stick.

TV: And we don't need a repeat of that!

TT: ? Ahhhh... Never mind... Let the story begin!

Disclaimer: TT: Oh My GODS! TV: that's it... Rylee, you are going in! RW: Huh, what? No no no... I'm not... *Gets pushed in Tartarus by Tori*...AHHHHHHH! OWCH! Oh hi Rick. Thanks for breaking my fall. RR: Owwwww...

Zack's POV

I was scaling the lava rock wall when I saw Tia, sitting alone in the pavilion. The camp is really big, but from the top of the wall, everything is visible. I flew down on a pillar of air, and ran over to the dinning pavilion.

It took awhile to get there, but Tia was still sitting at her table, resting her head on her hand.

"Hey." I greeted. Tia looked up and smiled.

"So you're finally out of the infirmary." I nodded.

"I heard about... You know."

"Yeah.." she sighed.

"So... Does that mean... Tori?"

"She's upset, but she'll be fine." Tia explained. I smiled.

"So why are you upset?" I asked, sitting down next to her. I was against the rules, but no one was around.

"I'm not..." Tia started.

"You are really bad at lying."

"Fine fine... I worried about Shawn and Tori." she admitted.

"Oh... Well.." I tried to think of some way to reassure her. "I'm sure he will be fine. He's pretty good with a sword." Tia looked at me funny.

"Ugh... Do you really think a daughter of Aphrodite cares if he can swing a sword and hit a bad guy? No! I'm worried about their relationship! He left camp, Tori is heart-broken, and so is Annabeth! This isn't the turn out I wanted!" she ranted. I pulled her into a hug.

"They WILL be fine..." I assured her.

"But what if he dies, what if Tori decides she can't take it anymore? What if..." I had to shut her up. I kissed her, full on the lips.

She put her arms around my neck, deepening the kiss. I felt like melting, right then and there, in her arms. Aww... This is HEAVEN! We pulled apart.

"Ya know, you should shut me up like that more often." Tia smiled. I smiled back. Then, we kissed again. I don't remember any details, except that it was the happiest moment of my life.

Shawn's POV

"Styx, Styx, Styx, Styx... Hades, Hades, Hades, Hades..." I was sitting down in a little tent, resting and recovering. Percy was out fighting, and next to me, another soldier was cussing under his breath, holding his leg wound. This wasn't the place I felt like being right now. What the Hades did I sign up for?

Of course, Tia's constant Iris messages haven't been helping. Once she got on her knees and pleaded that I come back. Next she threatened to hit me with a metal baseball bat. Then she tryed a diplomatic approach. Then she... Well, you get the point. The point is she has been annoying me to Hades and back. Luckily, she didn't Iris message me today. She was probably all over Zack. Eh. At least it's easier for me.

I decided that since I had nothing to do, I would iris message someone for a change. I created a rainbow and threw a drachma in the mist. I recited the prayer and shouted, "Show me Zack, Camp Half-Blood!"

Zack's image appeared in the mist. Tia was there too... Ew... I slashed through the mist. One drachma has gone to waste. I tried again, this time shouting, "Show me..." before I could finish, a new scene appeared in the mist.

The scene...there wasn't one. It was like a TV with a fuzzy signal. All I heard was the voices, but that was kind of fuzzy too. I couldn't tell who was speaking.

"Reporting success... Gone to war... Heartbroken...distracted ...Orders?" One person said. That voice sounded familiar, but what he said made no sense.

"Perfect... Information... Don't get... Suspicious... Kill any enemies... Olympus... Fall... I...rise... A new...golden age...begin... Three days time... Kidnap the demigods...bring them...me... our...underwater base...sea of monsters... Raise the fallen...don't...me..."

The mist faded. It left me wondering what those guys meant. That was just weird. I didn't even say who I wanted to talk to. Maybe Iris was trying to tell me something, or this was all part of a stupid joke. I had to tell someone. Guess who.

I threw my last drachma in the mist. I hoped things would go well, 'cause if things don't...

"Show me Tori, Camp Half-Blood!" Tori's image appeared in the mist. She was on the beach with Annabeth. I saw her, and almost cut through the connection. Her hair was messy(well, messier than usual.), her eyes were red and puffy, and she didn't even notice I was there.

"Tori, what happened?" Annabeth looked up, and scowled. She was definitely NOT HAPPY with me.

"You know perfectly well what happened! You completely abandoned us! Percy did too, so tell him this! WHY DID YOU LEAVE?" Annabeth asked.

"Because I... No! Now's not the time for explanations! I need to talk to Tori, ALONE."

"But..." Annabeth started. Tori turned to face her. They had a silent understanding. Annabeth got up and left.

"Tori, you know I'm really, REALLY, sorry, but I need to tell you something." I explained what I heard. Her expression turned grim.

"I don't like this... It explains my drea... Never mind." she started, but didn't finish.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Come on!"

"No."

"This is _IMPORTANT_!"

"No."

"I love you?"

"Er... Fine." she gave in. "I've been having dreams, from the future... So I know what the second person said. He said, 'Perfect. Collect information. Don't get anyone suspicious. Kill any enemies. Olympus will fall, I will rise, and a new golden age will begin. In three days time, I want you to kidnap the demigods, and bring them to me. To our underwater base in the sea of monsters. And raise the fallen traitor, he will help us. Don't fail me.'. I think it means, Kronos is using the war as a chance to tear down Olympus. And there is a spy..."

"Who do you think it is?"

"I have no idea." Tori admitted.

"Well, at least we have a lead. We have to stop the war."

"Says the guy who's fighting and falling for the trap." She pointed out.

"Oh come on!"

"It's true."

"But..."

"Admit it."

"Tori!"

"Shawn..." she whined, in a pleading way.

"Fine..." I gave in. She cheered. "I'll see you... Ah!" A sword slashed through the mist, and I got on glimpse of Tori's startled face. I turned around. "Aw Styx!" Then I suddenly blacked out.

TV: OMG NOOOO!

TT: what?

RW: oh. It's nothing. It's just Tori just got out of the infirmary and is coming for revenge. Nothing too bad. GO TORI GO! GO TORI GO!

TT: WHAT? OMG OMG OMG, bye! I'm going to the Andes to raise baby Lammas!

HK: Tia GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE YOU ARE SO DEAD!

TT: OH FUDGE! *runs out of cabin*

RW: GET HER!

HK: bye guys! What happened to Shawn, who is the traitor, and will I strangle Tia? Stay tuned to find out! *runs out*

RW and TV: Wow. *both grab popcorn and watch as Tori takes out her bow and keeps shooting Tia, who has been strapped to a target* Never gets old...


	17. Stating Worries

**HK: *stands scared behind Rylee***

**TT: Oh gods, I'm not gonna hurt you**

**HK: Yay!**

**TT: …yet…. MWAHAHAHAHA! **

**TV: Sometimes I wonder why you're not daughter of Ares….**

**TT: …. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: RR: Oh my fudge popping gods just get me out of here! TT: Psh, yeah sure.**

Tori's POV

I spent all night thinking about what Shawn, and I, had heard. Who's gonna stop Kronos? Most of the people who would do that are probably in the war. I had nothing to lose, I had to tell Tia.

"Pssst! Tia! Get out here NOW!" I whisper-screamed while banging at the window closest to Tia. She groaned, and looked like she sleep walked out of the cabin door and up to me.

"What the Hades are you doing here?" she yawned.

"I have to tell you something really important"

"Cant it wait till morning?" she stared at me with her droopy eye lids. Then she shrugged and turned to go back to sleep.

"Tia!" Oh my gods she's stubborn sometimes. "Its about Olympus falling"

That got her. She froze, and said "What?"

"Come here. You might want to sit down"

I lead her to a nearby tree, and we both sat on large roots that stuck out off the ground.

I told her everything I heard. She seemed shocked. I don't blame her.

"And…there's a spy? Here? At camp?" Her jaw was dropped.

"Yes."

I bit my lip hoping that she wouldn't cry, or explode.

"B-but I d-don't underst-stand" she stuttered. "I refuse to believe something so horrible! No one here would ever choose the evil, terrible side of Kronos!" she screamed. It got depressing outside. I suddenly felt droopy.

"Shhhhhhhhhh! Names are powerful!" I put my hand over her mouth. She pulled it away.

"I don't care! We will stop him!" she yelled. I was about to yell back, but I understood how she felt. She stomped into her cabin.

Tia's POV

It cant be…

Ugh, why am I worried? It cant be anyone close to us, me, Tori. No matter what anybody tells me. Most of the people here are sweet, thoughtful and respectful.

I decided I'll talk to Zack tomorrow. But what am I gonna say? 'Oh hi Zack, I was just wondering if you knew who was joining the side of Kronos, and if they were planning to ruin the world'. Yeah right. I'll think of something.

My dream was terrible.

_I was standing very close to a deep, dark pit. It must've been bottomless. Just being near it gave me chills. There were two voices, yet I could only see the pit. When the person outside of the pit talked, I gasped. He was right next to me…_

"_Lord, they have figured it out." The boy said grimly._

"_What? What do you mean?" The large voice in the pit was disgusted._

"_They have been having dreams…suspicions."_

"_Well, make sure they don't make any of their heroic moves to stop me. I will rise. Those puny mortals wont change anything" the voice in the pit sounded stubborn._

"_I don't know, Lord. Demigods have done some things very great, they have won wars, quests…" _

_I was gonna yell and scream, but my voice didn't work. I don't even think they knew I was here._

"_Even if they do try to make a move, that will work out. They will be the most courageous, and when they do something, you, or me, will be there to stop them. They will die, making it easier for me" the man in the pit laughed menacingly._

"_It is horrible to go against the people I care about. Especially-"_

Before the boy could finish, I woke up. My gut told me it was morning, and so did the sun. I jumped out of bed and headed to the pavilion for breakfast. And to tell Tori about what I had experienced in my dream.

"No. way." She gasped. I had told her my dream. "Okay, we cant let this happen. He will never rise. The gods will last, and we are gonna make sure K-r-o-n-o-s does not win!"

"Are you saying we do something about this?" a grin spread across my face.

"That's exactly what I'm saying"

We planned. We threw out ideas and took them back in. This plan needed to be bulletproof. We are dealing with the Lord of the Titans here.

Then one word came to my mind: destroy.

Kronos has an underwater base, although I had no idea how to get there, or what to start with…

We had to think fast. War is still going on, which means part of his plan is working.

But who would come with us? Ideas buzzed around in my head. It wasn't long until I fainted.

**TT: Haha! **

**HK: Haha!**

**TT: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**

**HK: Sorry!**

**TV: Anyways, Who will come with us? Will we defeat Kronos? Will Kronos win? Will Tia and Tori **_**STOP FIGHTING?**_


	18. New Prophecy

**TT and HK: *Sword fighting on top of the Apollo cabin***

**TV: *Up on the roof trying to pull them apart, while swearing loudly***

**RW: *Hitting them with a tree branch***

**Random Camper: Wow.**

**Disclaimer: TT: THAT'S IT! *Pushes RW into Tartarus* RW:AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Ow! Oh thanks Riordan, for breaking my fall. RR: Owwwww…..**

Shawn's POV

I woke up, feeling WAY out of it. I couldn't move. I must have been paralyzed.

I was being dragged along a cold metal floor. I knew our exact location. 30 degrees, 31 minutes north, 75 degrees, 12 minutes west. Polyphemus' island.

I also knew we were underwater. My turf. What idiots.

I was thrown in a metal room with a large sturdy door. They chained me to the wall, disarmed, and left, locking the door. All light faded.

Just great. I was chained with Celestial Bronze, so I couldn't use my powers. I hoped that didn't include breathing underwater, or I might be screwed. I couldn't see, couldn't fight, couldn't MOVE! That traitor is so dead.

"Sup." a voice said from the corner. "Who are you?"

"Why should I tell you?" I demanded.

"'Cause I'm trapped too. We have to work together!"

"I don't even know you!"

"Same here. But if we don't work together, we're screwed." The voice reasoned.

"True, true."

"So answer my question. Who are you?"

"Shawn."

"Nice to meet you, Shawn. I'm Luke."

I froze. (well, I already am frozen, but you get the point.) I gulped. "Castellan?"

"Yeah."

"Aren't you dead?"

"Does it sound like I am?"

"No." I admitted.

"So I'm alive."

"How?"

"Resurrection."

"What?"

"You heard me. Kronos thought I was going to cooperate, but I didn't. I don't know why he didn't kill me again. He just threw me in here."

"Isn't Kronos... You know... Gone?"

"No. Everyone thought he was gone. But he was perfectly fine. Well, almost perfectly fine... He needs a host."

"Does that mean..."

"Yeah. He's going to try to take down Olympus."

That scared me. What if he wanted me to be his host? That would mean... Oh gods no.

I was silent for a while.

"Hey, you alright?" Luke asked. I didn't answer. "Hello? You there?"

"Yeah. So...why are we here?"

"Uh... Not sure..."

"Okay..."

"So, who's your parent?"

"Poseidon." I stated.

"So... Percy's brother?"

"Duh!"

"Listen, let's just rest. This is getting us nowhere."

"Fine..." I closed my eyes and drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

Tia's POV

Tori ran over to me, and I can tell she was worrying.

"Can I please, PLEASE, ask for a quest?"

"Tori!"

"What?"

"No!"

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Dude, wait this out!"

"But he's captured! Grrr you! I wanna do something!" she stomped her foot in frustration.

"No." I said firmly. She looked up innocently.

"What if I said you could come too?"

That hit me like a bucket of cold water. (Curse you Tori.) She would let me come? I thought things over, then nodded reluctantly.

"Fine, but we need a prophecy."

"No dirrr!"

"Come on."

I followed her to the big house, where we found Rachel, sitting in the attic, painting some picture.

"Knock knock."

"Hi Tori, Tia. Whatcha need? Oh wait, don't tell me, prophecy?" She asked. We nodded. She put down her brush and sat down on the stool next to her.

"Ask away."

"Alright... We need a quest. What can we expect on our way to the Sea of Monsters?" I asked. Rachel's eyes glowed a bright neon green. Soon there were three Rachels speaking through one body. Green mist curled from her mouth and it spiraled around us. Four people, Shawn, Luke, Tori and Zack, were sitting in a metal room, chained to the wall. Tori shrunk back.

"She scares me when she does this..." she muttered. She was right. This was creepy.

"Four shall go south, to the sea where Kronos hides." Shawn said, with Rachel's three voices.

"To retrieve the captured, taken by the spy." Luke said, in the same way Shawn said it.

"But the chosen will fail, but reach their destination," Tori said.

"One shall die, fighting to protect all of creation." Zack said. I swear he gave a sad look to Tori.

The mist curled back into Rachel. Her eyes turned back to normal, and she toppled over. I caught her and helped her sit up.

"Wha-what happened? What did the prophecy say?"

I repeated the prophecy in cold sweat. She turned pale. She turned towards the unfinished painting. It was too early to see what it was, but it had to do with the prophecy.

"Um, thanks. Iris message us when the painting is done."

"Ok... Good luck?" she offered sadly. We nodded and said our goodbyes. We walked out, in a totally different state from which we had walked in. Gods, this quest was going to suck on ice.

? POV

I was right. I snuck around the back of the Apollo cabin and ran into the woods. I ran as far as possible, where I knew nobody would go on purpose. I reached into my pocket, pulling out a small scythe charm. I pressed the scythe and began.

"My lord, everything is running smoothly. There is a forbidden quest, to retrieve the prisoners. I need to use the Drakon."

"Very well. I shall tell Lord Kronos of your needs. He shall help you capture the demigods. Soon, they shall lure the TRUE heroes to us, where we shall finish them, once and for all." Krios said. I turned off the recording device.

I chuckled. Nobody could beat the Drakon, or, at least, the kind we were sending. It will stop them, I capture them, and we lure the heroes of Olympus to us, where we kill them. Then we shall take down Olympus. All they need is the children of the big three. They will die. And the titans will rule the world once again.

But it hurts betraying everyone. They could have been my friends. And Tia... shook those thoughts away. The titans would be better rulers than the gods. Besides. I have unlimited power. My mother own a mansion in a desert where time stands still. She is rich. I have powers, money, fame, attention. Everything that I ever wanted was in my hands. It doesn't get better than this. I left the forest, thinking about the new world.

**TT:FINALLY!**

**HK and TT: We're not done *Glares at each other***

**RW: Ugh. Just finish the chapter!**

**HK: FINE! Will Luke betray Shawn, who is this mysterious spy, and the million dollar question… WHO WILL DIE? Stay tuned next time to find out! Grrr you Tia.**


	19. The Begining of the Quest

**TT: Uh huh, we're back.**

**HK: And Tia finally agreed to stop fighting. She finally realized I was right when I said Zack was ugly. *grins***

**TT: WHAT? NO! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *goes insane with hammer* *destroys everything in sight* AHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**HK: *shrieks girly-ish***

**TV: OH MY GODS CAN YOU JUST **_**SHUT UP? **_** Ugh, just read the chapter.**

Tia's POV

_Okay, I could've sworn I just saw someone sneak through the woods…_ a chill ran down my back. Right when I saw the person leave out of my sight, I started running. My destination: Iris cabin. I know I'm being annoying with messaging Shawn but….nevermind.

As I entered the cabin, the floor boards creaked. Unusual, I thought. I made my way to the mist and threw in a drachma.

"Show me Shawn, Kansas plain where the-uh-war is!" I yelled with not-so confidence. But instead of his image showing up, I saw a bunch of guys and girls fighting… Shawn nowhere to be found.

I got a little worried. Why isnt he there? I cut the connection with my pocket knife. Okay…. One drachma to waste. But right before I was gonna throw another one in, all I saw was a fuzzy screen in the mist, and I could only hear two voices.

"So do you get bored in here?" one boy asked.

"Yes. EXTREMELY" the other boy chuckled. Oh my gods… it was Shawn and some other dude!

"SHAWN! Shawn!" I screamed. I don't know if they heard me.

"What the- Tia?" Shawn sounded puzzled.

"Yes! Tia! Where are you? Why can't I see you?"

"Were in Kronos' underwater base; Shawn was captured." The boy replied for Shawn.

"WHAT?" I screamed. "And who's with you?"

"Luke" the boy answered. "Son of Hermes"

"Ummm… what are you guys doing in there?"

"I don't know" Shawn sounded suddenly down. "But Luke was resurrected"

"I realize. And I'm Tia, daughter of Aphrodite" I greeted. But then I heard static. No! I'm losing signal!

"Shawn! We'll come and get you! I promise!" I yelled. Then the fuzzy screen disappeared into mist.

I ran as fast as I can to the Apollo cabin, to find Dylan, Zack, Annabeth and Tori playing 500 Rummy. I burst through the door, and they jumped up, seeing me pant.

"Tia! What's wrong?" Tori asked, wide-eyed.

"Shawn…Kronos…underwater base…captured…Luke…Iris messaging…lost connection.." I gasped for breath, then fainted.

"…..Tia…..Tia, wake up" I heard as I opened my eyes. Dylan's face was right in front of mine, whispering to me. "Finally" he chuckled.

"Uhhh… are we still at Tori's cabin?" I asked.

He laughed again. "No. we're at your cabin. Your siblings are train-well, sitting on the side of the archer's targets, gossiping. You fainted."

"Yes, Dylan. I'm aware of that" I smiled. He was holding my head up with his arm around the back of my neck. His other hand was on his knee. He was staring into my dark eyes, and I was staring into his sea-green eyes. I loved that color.

Then the weirdest thing in the entire history of the world happened.

He leaned in and kissed me.

His lips hit mine for a second, until I pulled away, and slapped him.

"Hey! What was that for?" he looked really puzzled.

"Um, for the thing you just did!" my cheeks were burning.

"What? That I kissed you?"

"Um, YES!"

"Why did you slap me for it?"

"Because you know I have a boyfriend!" I got up as quick as I could. Then he got up, too. Yippee.

"Oh come on, Zack never has to know." He started to lean in again. I slapped him again.

"Quit it!" he yelled.

"You quit it! And I'm not going behind Zack's back!" I turned around, walking toward the door.

"Tia!" he said.

"WHAT?"

He spun me around, grabbed my waist and pulled me close to him. In an instant, he crushed his lips against mine.

It's been over ten seconds, and he's still kissing me. Why am I not stopping him? What's going on?

After twenty seconds, he pulled away from my lips, but was still holding me close. _That was…nice. _I thought. Then I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head. _Wait! No! No it wasn't! Bad Tia!_

I pushed away from him, and he slowly made his way toward the door. Once he left, I felt like melting. But I just remembered: I have to tell Tori what I had found out.

I rushed out the door, running to the Apollo cabin. I burst through the door, again, and screamed.

Tori gasped. "WHAT?"

"SHAWN HAS BEEN CAPTURED AND BROUGHT TO KRONOS' UNDERWATER BASE AND HE DOESN'T KNOW WHO BROUGHT HIM THERE OR WHY THEY DID! AND LUKE, SON OF HERMES, WAS RESURRECTED AND HE'S IN THE DUNGEN-THINGY TALKING TO SHAWN!" I screamed. Then I took a few large gasps of breath. Her jaw dropped, eyes wide.

"Okay, were going to save my boyfriend. Grab Dylan, Annabeth and Zack, and tell them to pack. We leave by sundown"

Zack's POV

I started packing. At sundown, we will be leaving to the underwater base. Tia had told me that Annabeth were coming, too. Annabeth, I didn't mind. But in my opinion, Dylan is a piece of crap. He's stealing Tia away from me, he has a giant crush on her, and he ends up spending more time with her than me. Although, we kind of needed him. You know, because of the whole "breathing underwater" thing, and the "swimming really fast underwater" thing. Ugh. Blubber brain.

I was also worried about another thing. What if Tia doesn't make it? That thought ran through my head over and over, making me tear a little.

? POV

Great, I thought. They're gonna go "save the world" again. Kronos will be there to stop them…and so will i.

Tori's POV

I sat under Thalia's Pine, next to Zack. Dylan, Annabeth and Tia weren't ready yet.

"Okay!" he suddenly screamed, making me jump a little.

I stared at him like he was crazy.

"Oh, um… I uh… was uh… thinking about Tia.. uh.. and um, Blubber Brain" he stuttered.

"Uh, um, oh, uh, umm, uhhh,,, uh, um, is that all you can say? We need a positive, confident attitude. And if you don't put a big, happy smile on your face, I will rearrange it so you do!" I screamed. Yeah, it was harsh, but I'm in a harsh mood. Deal with it.

Once I saw Annabeth, Dylan and Tia walk up to us, I said "So, lets roll"

First, we headed to the lake. Why? Get canoes. We needed to get to the Bermuda Triangle somehow!

Tia, Zack and Dylan carried one canoe, and me and Annabeth carried another. We headed out of the woods, and started walking to the nearest lake, bay, ocean, whatever.

It took hours. We walked through woods, muck, road, spiky, weird looking plants, and much more. After about 4 hours of walking, carrying 1 million pound canoes, we reached a large bay. Phew.

"Alright, you guys get in. I'll take care of the rest" Dylan stated. We did as told.

"One, two… three!" he dove underwater, under both of the canoes. After about five seconds of preparing, (go close to each other, holding on to each other, and the sides of the canoe), we blasted off.

It seemed like the speed of light. We went so extremely fast, we could beat a rocket ship in a race. In around 5 minutes, we crashed into a bunch of trees. All of us groaned, untangling ourselves in vines. A jungle? No. Florida? Yes. We were on the coast of Florida.

"where to?" Tia asked.

"The closest bathroom, I hope" Dylan chuckled.

Tia laughed. "Wow, nice Dylan"

"I know I'm nice"

They smiled and laughed. Zack scowled.

"Okay! Lets find a bus" I tried to pass the akward silence.

We walked to the nearest bus stop. It only took about, oh, I don't know, like 50 trillion years for a bus to come.

"That would be 20 dollars" the driver told us. A little pricy, and we didn't have any cash. So I handed him a few drachmas.

"Keep the change" I patted his shoulder and we all walked and sat in the seats, and the driver's jaw dropped.

Dylan's POV

The bus ride seemed fine, until a group of five old men kept staring at us. Their cold, chilling blue eyes went right through me. Then, they all blinked at the same time, and when they opened their eyes, blood red, reptile-looking eyes appeared where their old blue eyes used to be.

"Oh gods…" I mumbled, as the five men transformed into a five headed, fire breathing Hydra.

**TT: Hehe…**

**TV: Why do you people always try to kill your characters?**

**HK: DUH! It's sooo funny!**

**TV:*rolls eyes* just review. :)**


	20. Hydra Battle

**TT: TORI!**

**HK: What?**

**TT: gimme my DAGGER BACK! BEFORE I RUN IT THROUGH YOU!**

**RW: Tia, if she has it, how can you?**

**TT: shut up...**

**Disclaimer: RW: *keeps punching RR in the face* RR: Ok, ok I give up! RW: Really? RR: No! *Kicks RW in the face* All except RW and RR: Oooooooohhhh... That's gotta hurt.**

Tori's POV

"The Hydra." Annabeth muttered.

"How do you beat it?" Dylan asked.

Annabeth frowned. "When you cut off the head, burn the stub."

We had no fire. I cursed under my breath. "This is not good..." Tia glared at me.

"Ya think?" I glared back at her.

"Guys, duck!" Dylan's command shook us out of our conversation. We ducked, just barely avoiding the fire that the Hydra spewed.

Tia was now staring at Dylan, who, was looking at her from the corner of his eye. Tia's eyes were angry, dreamy, and, a bit confused. Dylan was just plain dreamy. Did something maybe happen before the quest, while I wasn't there? Zack was looking between Dylan and Tia, who were still ducking low. Zack's eyes were angry while on Dylan, but sad when his eyes were on Tia. What was going on?

"It must be fully grown!" Annabeth shouted above the roars of the beast. Tia and I both glared at her.

"YA THINK?"

"Will you guys just SHUT UP?" Zack screamed.

"NO!" we shouted in unison.

Then the Hydra shot fire at Zack while he was distracted. Annabeth screamed as the tail whacked her. "Styx."

The Hydra picked their two unconscious forms up and threw them into the ocean. Dylan dived in after them, hoping to prevent them from drowning. Which left Tia and I to deal with the monster. My first thought was, Well, this sucks.

I drew my bow, and notched a sonic arrow. Tia drew her sword. We looked at each other. We had a silent plan exchange. And by 'plan exchange' I mean 'On my mark, attack like a maniac and hope for the best'!

"FOR OLYMPUS!" We shouted. It echoed off the vines and mangrove trees. The Hydra's 5 heads roared in response. We sounded tiny compared to that dinosaur. But if we didn't try, all of this would have been for nothing.

I released my arrow and reloaded. My weapon bounced off the drakon's think shell, but the sonic boom knocked all of us off our feet. The sonic boom momentarily paralyzed the Hydra.

Tia used this as a chance to strike. She ran up the drakon's back and stabbed one of it's eyes. Then the monster recovered from the arrow's harmful effects. Before Tia could stab the other eye, the Hydra kept trying to shake her off. She was forced to hold on with both hands. I knew I couldn't shoot the Hydra, or I might hit Tia. I drew twin hunting knives and charged.

I wasn't very good with close combat, but I had to try. Tia's life, Shawn's life, and my life depended on it. I would NOT fail! That thought gave me the motivation I needed.

I stabbed every chink I could find, I dodged every blast of fire, I was basically invulnerable. Nothing could stop me. I tore several plates of armor to shreds. I thought all was going well, until the tail swung around and hit me in the chest.

I was thrown backwards at least ten feet, and slammed into a tree trunk. The wind was knocked out of me. My chest erupted in pain. I stifled a scream. The Hydra stomped over to where I was lying, helpless in the sand. It raised it's tail, ready to strike a killing blow. I closed my eyes, waiting for death to take me away.

But the pain never came. A shadow covered me, and when I opened my eyes, I saw Tia, using her tiny dagger to hold the Hydra's tail away. I rolled out of the way, ignoring the pain for a moment. Tia let the Hydra impale it's tail in the tree. She dragged me out of harms way and began to renew the fight.

She slashed and hacked whenever she could. Tia ducked to avoid another blast of fire. I couldn't make out much, since my brain was feverish from the pain. But she fought at least for another 10 minutes, before the Hydra picked her up. Styx.

Tia was trying to break free, using every ounce of effort, but the Hydra was trying to squeeze her to death. She struggled, kicking her legs, occasionally hitting the monster. Tia managed to stab the Hydra a few times, by stabbing upward, while her arms were pinned to her side.

After several minutes, Tia dropped her dagger. It impaled itself in the sand. She stopped struggling, and her body went limp. The monster threw her into the water, roaring in victory.

That was the last straw. Nobody, NOBODY, hurts my best friend! I got up, stumbled over to where the Hydra was standing, waiting for me to creep towards my death. Every nerve in my body was fighting to keep going.

I only had a slim chance of finishing this. If the Hydra attacked me, I'd be dead. If I fainted before I killed it, I'd be dead, too.

I was about to faint by the time I got to the Hydra. He looked down at me, partially confused, like he was saying, Why is she here to fight? That's suicide, man.

I looked up at it, a determined look in my eyes. I raised my swords. The Hydra raised it's five heads. The fight began.

Every muscle in my body was straining, trying to block every attack that came my way. Every time I swung, I stumbled. I gotta say, I must have looked pretty pathetic. But give me a break. If YOU broke your ribs and were smashed into a tree by a Hydra, I'd bet all my money you wouldn't have looked much better.

The Hydra, on the other hand, was fighting like crazy. It kept snapping at me every second. I only had time to block it's attacks.

I finally made my mistake. I went to jab, and the hydra's third head sunk it's teeth into my arm.

My arm exploded in the pain. I fell to my knees. Poison. Aw Styx, I am so dead. Seeing my own blood made me dizzy. The wound was turning a sickly shade of green. I would need to fix this, soon.

The Hydra picked me up, and threw me into the ocean. Forget what I said about fixing that wound soon.

I was tumbling across the ocean, the sky and the sea blurred together. Then I crashed, into the Atlantic.

I was sinking, bubbles floating up towards the surface. I heard a distant voice saying, "Idiots. They were supposed to send the Drakon! Ugh. Find that daughter of Apollo. She must not die."

I lost consciousness**.**

**HK: Poor me. Eh. Tragic stories ROCK! =3 Well my work here is done.**

**TT: TORI!**

**HK: What?**

**RW: Add more.**

**HK: Why? I'm tired...**

**TV: 'Cause we said so. So quit complaining! **

**HK: you do know I'm writing this in Florida.**

**All except HK: NO WAY! TELL THE STORY-US WE SAID HI!**

**HK: THE STORY-US ARE DEAD!**

**All except HK: WHAT? WHY YOU...**

**HK: On second thought... Here's Shawn.**

Shawn's POV

Luke was concentrating on hearing incoming and outgoing messages from outside, since, being son of Hermes, god of messages, he can do that (And everyone thought children of Hermes had no powers!). I was just sitting down, no longer frozen, trying to break the chains that held me down. I tried biting them, kicking them, punching them, sawing them with scrap metal, and yanking them. None worked. Where the Hades were my friends?

Luke opened his eyes. He had a worried look in his eyes.

"Shawn, who are your friends, exactly?"

"Well there's Tia, daughter of Aphrodite, Tori, daughter of Apollo, Zack, son of Zeus, Dylan, my half-brother and Annabeth, daughter of Athena." I explained. Luke turned away at the sound of Annabeth's name. He must still like her.

"Bad news. I think they've been captured."

Aw Styx. I'd have to rate this rescue mission as a 2. Maybe a 1.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Don't ask me. But I can't believe that our only hope for survival crashed."

"There's no hope, is there?"

"I wish there was." I nodded. Suddenly, the door creaked open, allowing light to seep in. Several figures were thrown in, chained, and then the door closed. I only had a glimpse of the new prisoners. As I said before... AW STYX!

**RW: So you didn't die!**

**HK: Do you HONESTLY think I would kill us?... Yet...**

**TT: Tori...**

**TV: What are you planning?...**

**RW: TELL. US. NOW!**

**HK: NEVER! Will we survive? Who is the traitor and WHO. WILL. DIE? All of this is coming up soon(real soon), so stay tuned!**

**All except HK: GRRRRRRRR!**

**HK: Oh no... Wait I'm using Skype! (HK has left video chat)**

**All: AW STYX!**


	21. The Fatal Blow

**TV: Hi  
TT: Uhh… isn't there more you have to say?  
TV: WHY ARE YOU INTERROGATING ME?  
TT: 0_o  
HK: Well …. let's just kill someone now. *wink wink**nudge nudge**poke poke*  
TT: ALREADY? Well okay. Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: RR: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! RW: Then we'll take you dead. RR: WAIT! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!**

Annabeth's POV  
We hit the floor with a thud. We were paralyzed, so we couldn't react when chains formed around our ankles, preventing us from moving too far from the wall.  
"W-who's there?" I stuttered, but then I realized how scared I sounded, "I mean… Who's there? Show yourselves!"  
"A-Anna-Annabeth? Is that you?" A familiar voice stuttered happily. I knew that voice all too well. My eyes welled up. I was glad it was pitch black.  
"Luke…" I tried to go over to him, but I was paralyzed, so I couldn't. But Luke crawled over and grabbed my hands.. "Your… your…"  
"Alive." he sighed in contentment, "I missed you."  
"I missed you too…"

"Annabeth?"

"Yeah Luke?"  
"Are you and Percy…" He asked nervously. I've never heard him this nervous.  
"Yeah Luke. I'm sorry." Luke let go of my hands. I frowned, "What's wrong?"  
"It's… nothing."  
Before I could ask another question, someone stirred in the corner.  
"Ugh…. I felt like I just got whacked by a Hydra tail…" Zack moaned. I laughed.  
"You did. Say, where's Tia and Tori?" I tried to see though the dark, but I couldn't.  
"What do you mean, you don't know?" Someone asked, sounding a bit angry.

"Shawn?"

"Answer the question! I can't stand it!"  
"We were thrown into the water, and both of them were left to fight the hydra." I explained.  
"Is Tori ok?" He asked.  
"I-I don't know." I admitted, feeling frustrated. Shawn groaned.  
"I gotta get outta here!"  
"Shawn, face it. You're chained to the wall in a pitch black room. WE CAN'T DO NOTHIN!" Zack argued. Shawn slumped down.  
"I'm gonna try ether way…" He muttered. He kept trying to yank the chains. We waited a couple hours, waiting for something to happen. the only noise was Shawn trying to cut the chains, and when he cursed in Greek when he accidently cut his hand. After what seemed like forever, light poured though the door that opened, and two beat up figures were thrown in.  
"Ow!" Tia yelled. Another girl moaned.  
"Ugh. I hate Hydras…" Tori muttered. Chains materialized around their ankles.  
"Tori!" Shawn yelled as he crawled over and tried to get to her, but his chain held him back, "Styx!"  
"Shawn! Ow!" she gritted her teeth. Somehow she wasn't paralyzed. I didn't know why.  
"Why aren't you paralyzed?" I asked.  
"I don't know… ugh…" She grabbed her arm. She crawled weakly over to where Shawn was, then collapsed.

"Tori!"

"It-it's poison." she muttered, before fainting. Shawn grabbed her and picked her up, elevating her head on his lap.  
"Oh gods…" I muttered. She was bitten. That venom was deadly. If she wasn't healed soon… maybe since she's a daughter of Apollo, she can heal herself…  
"Zack?" Tia asked, "You ok?"  
"I'm fine, are you?" He asked, truly nervous for the sake of Tia.  
"No, I'm totally beat up!" She practically screamed. Someone's got an attitude..  
"Tia, calm down. You are gonna be okay" I reassured her. Gods.. I hope I was right..  
"UGGGGH!" Tori screamed. the venom spreading.  
"Oh gods! Tori!" I made an attempt to "rush over" to her, but I got little cuts as I tried to move closer. Stupid chains.

Tori's POV

I was still crying and screaming. I have never been in more pain in my entire life. It's almost as if I got poisoned by a five headed dragon from the underworld… oh wait.

"Dylan! Take the knife!" Tia screamed. Then kicked of her shoe, which went flying in the other direction. And a small, but sharp, celestial bronze pocket knife fell out of the Osiris High-Top. She kicked it over to Dylan. When it reached him, he struggled to pick it up and open it. When he did, it had her name engraved in the side and it had deadly jagged edges. I have never seen a more dangerous, tiny pocket knife.

Dylan stared at it for a while, while I'm still screaming, (Moron) and "sawed" at his chains. Oh gods..

"Idiot" Zack muttered. Dylan dropped the knife.

"What did you just call me?"

"I said idiot, idiot"

"OH THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA GO NINJA ON YOUR *bleep*"

"DYLAN! LANGUAGE!" Tia shrieked.

"Sorry, sweetie" then his eyes got wide and he smacked his hands over his mouth.

"W-what?" Tia stuttered.

"Umm.. well I said 'Sorry' and then I just- stopped talking!" Did he think that was funny?

That's when Zack got mad. He growled and cursed Dylan off. Some curses I've never even heard of! He cussed in five different languages while Dylan sat there, jaw dropped.

"SHUUUUT UPP!" Luke screamed. Zack silenced.

"Ambrosia!" Annabeth randomly said.

"Yeah… that's nice Annabeth…" Shawn made this face: 0_o

Annabeth searched her pockets and pulled out a tiny square. Using her Athena skills, she threw it and it landed in the wide, screaming mouth of mine. I seemed to calm down a little.

"Now melt the chains!" Annabeth shrieked.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Hey, DAUGHTER OF APOLLO, MELT THE FREAKIN' CHAINS!"

Then I concentrated with all of my mite, and the chains glowed bright red. Then it immediately sizzled and shriveled. I continued with the rest of them. A couple of minutes later, they were all free.

"Okay, now melt the bars" Tia said. What am I, a puppet?

I melted the bars.

We were free.

Tia's POV

"FOR OLYMPUS!" We charged down the halls until we got to a glass hallway. We glanced at each other, thinking the same thing. We immediately got out our swords and knives and all of our weapons. We screamed with confidence and slashed and hit and banged and hacked at the walls until water gushed in through them. It wouldn't be long before the entire base flooded.

We ran and charged and slushed through the water, which was about up to our ankles. We made a sharp turn and it led us to a dark-ish room and found several small submarines. Shawn was the first to jump into one. He was determined to get out of there. We followed him in victory. We just escaped from the Titan Lord.

Tori's POV

We were all so tired. Literally, no one opened their eyes while talking to each other. Zack was still ticked off at Dylan, who was happily conversing with Tia. I'm starting to have second thoughts about Dylan. He's trying to steal Tia away from Zack, and he's succeeding.

My dream, was _weird._ Probably takes place in the near future.

_Shawn was at the controls, and suddenly everything turned red. Alarms blared, and the door in the back opened. No water flooded in, 'cause there was two doors. Open one, wait, water drains, open door number two!  
Anyways... The door opened, and a boy with a scuba suit walked in. The boy removed his suit, revealing armor underneath. He took off his mask... Under his mask... No... Impossible... I woke up._

I shot up. "Shawn!" I shouted without thinking. Shawn turned.

"Yeah, Tori?"

"Radar, now!" I ordered. The radar appeared on the window. I pushed Shawn out of the way to see if anyone was on the screen. Just us.  
"Tori, why did you make me put up the radar?" Shawn asked. I looked back at the screen.  
"Nevermind..." I didn't tell him who I saw. Too disturbing for him. For anyone.  
Suddenly, everything turned red and alarms blared. Everybody shot up out of their beds and groaned until they saw and heard the red alarms.

"Oh my gods, what's going on?" Tia yawned.

I saw a figure on the radar.  
"Guys!" I pointed at the screen. Shawn was struggling with the controls.

"What's-Happening?" He freaked out. "What happened? Everything's just... Someone's hacking into our system!"  
"Guys... We have to fight him... I'm sorry Tia..." I whispered.  
"Tori, what are you going on about?" Luke screamed, fumbling with armor stowwed on the ship.

"Tori, what do you mean?" Tia demanded. Tears welled in my eyes.

"I said, _what do you mean? Who's hacking?" _Oh gods.. no one wants to get on her bad side…

"He captured Shawn, Luke. He captured me. He captured you. He captured everyone. He betrayed us, Tia!" I raised my voice. Her lower lip started to tremble.

"It's Dylan" I said quietly.

She stood in silence.

Everyone turned to me in shock.  
"No... No no NO! You're lying!" Tia screeched. I shook my head. "You are!" she shook me. I kept shaking my head.  
Then, a familiar voice said, "She's not lying.".  
Tia turned and tears welled in her eyes.  
"Dylan... Why?" she asked in emotional pain.  
Dylan smiled at her sadness. "'Cause Poseidon never helped me. He didn't help me when I was attacked. He never helped me when I was younger. He reflects the way I think of every single god on Olympus. Which reflects on you." he took out his sword. I stepped forward.  
"You. Will. Not. Touch. My. Friends!" I said every word with deadly venom. I lunged. Dylan parried. We continued to fight.

He slashed and lunged at me with all of his might. I blocked every one. Then suddenly, Shawn rammed into Dylan's side, pushing him down and he slid across the floor. Shawn immediately ran to him, took out his sword and put it up against Dylan's neck. Dylan cringed, then winked. Shawn got a confused look on his face and Dylan took both of his legs and kicked Shawn off of him, Shawn holding his stomach and groaning as he hit the ground.

"AHHHHHH!" I got more mad and pulled an arrow out of my knapsack. I shot it, and it hit Dylan's leg. He groaned in pain, holding his leg as blood ran down to his sneaker. Dylan lunged at me, but Zack jumped in and blocked it with his sword. Dylan slashed a large gouge in Zack's arm, making him back out of the fight. Shawn got back into the fight. But Shawn was still weak from getting the wind knocked out of him, so Dylan gave him cuts and gouges and slashes all over him. Shawn collapsed. Everyone was down. I ran over to Shawn.

Then Dylan took his sword and almost ended them all, but Tia suddenly threw her sword at him, piercing him in the back, ran up from behind him and grabbed his neck, lifting him off of the ground. Holy crap.

She threw him down to the ground, disarming and pinning him down. She stared at him, total hatred in her eyes.

Tia's POV

"This..." I slashed his right cheek, "was for Luke. This..." I slashed his leg. "was for Shawn. This..." I slashed his neck. "was for Tori.  
And... I'm sorry..." I stuttered. "This is for breaking my heart..."  
I stabbed downward with all of my might, piercing his heart. She heard his last breath. "I'm sorry..." I sobbed. He was dead, and I was responsible. How could I ever forgive myself?

Zack came and comforted me. He hugged me and started to cry a little too. He said he hated seeing me cry. I buried my face in his shoulder.

Everyone was huddling over Shawn. Blood stained his clothes, the floor.

"OH MY GODS!" I ran over to him and gasped when I saw him laying there, lifeless.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Me and Tori cried and cried and cried, hugging each other.

We cried for my best friend and Tori's love of her life.

Shawn.

**TT & HK: *cries***

**TV: Um, this is a story.**

**TT: I know… but its so darn incredible!**

**TV: Yeah..**

**HK: Well, yes, this was the last chapter. *tear* But we are making a sequel to it ASAP! We'll post the trailor!**

**TT&HK&TV: NOW REVIEW FOR THE SAKE OF THE NEW STORY! (: **


	22. Trailer Time!

**HK: Trailer Time!**

**TT: Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Wait… do we even need one? this is just a freaking' trailer!**

**PERCY SAVES THE DAY AGAIN?**

We were rushed out of the sinking death machine by a boy.

"Annabeth." he said quietly.

"Percy." she replied and hugged him. "You saved us"

"You should have let me die…"

**LOVE LIFE RUNS INTO TROUBLE…**

"You know, it would be nice if you cared for once!"

"What am I supposed to do? You expect me to save the day every time!"

"Zack… this isn't gonna work out…. we're over."

**DEATH…**

"Why don't you just kill me? I will only be miserable if I live. Let me die."

"WHAT? Tori, snap out of it! Common!"

"No! Why don't you understand?" She screamed, turning away.

**A NEW HERO?**

"Oh my gods!" I ran and hugged him. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I've come to help you, Tori."

"What are you saying?" she let go of him.

"You want Shawn back, don't you?"

**THE TITANS ARE STILL AROUND…**

"You haven't saved anyone, young demigod"

"Shut up!" I screamed. "You will never win!"

"Oh, but I already have" he laughed menacingly. "Take a look at the new Golden Age!"

**DID I MEANTION DEATH?**

"Get down from there!" I screamed. "You don't know what you are doing!"

"Tori I cant live like this. See you in Elysium!" She called sadly, as she charged into a hopeless battle with Alcatraz's hidden monster.

**UGH, HE'S BACK?**

I slapped him.

"Ow! What the Hades was that for?"

"That was for dying, and this…" She smashed her lips against his, melting into a kiss. She pulled back, smiling. "…was for coming back."

"AHHHHHHH!" Tia rammed into him, wrapping her arms around him "YOU ARE ALIVE! DON'T EVER LEAVE AGAIN OR I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

**SHE MOVED ON… OR DID SHE?**

"You are too late. I'm with him now. You're too late…" her voice drifted off.

"No! You cant leave with him! I have no use for living if you leave!"

"I'm sorry, Zack" Tears welled in her eyes as he put his arm around her.

"I guess the better man won, right buddy?" he smiled evilly and winked at me. She wont leave… with him..

**WELL THIS WAS FUN… NOW LET'S DESTROY THE WORLD!**

The group was dusty and dirty… like they have been hiding from something.

"Is that who I think it is?" Tia asked weakly.

"Oh my gods! You are back!" Tia ran to him and hugged him. Then pulled away. "Wait, I hate you!" She slapped him. "How could you put the world in this danger?"

**Well That's it for now! But read much more action, drama and love in the next story: A New Shattered World! Coming to your computer… NOW! :D**


End file.
